Starlight
by It's-Hard-Work-Raising-Parents
Summary: I hate having to leave here,' Ivy sighed. 'Hopefully Father hasn’t seen us.' She touched the cat necklace and a small swirl of light blue light surrounded her body, and when it dissipated, she had been replaced by a light blue cat.[Lyokonian Cat Warriors]
1. Crush

**Lyokonian Cat Warriors**

**I wanted to wait until I finished Hannah to post this, but I couldn't. I know I'm still very early in Hannah, but you'll have to live. By the way, my name isn't really Hannah Sauter. My mom's paranoid about the internet so I have to go by that. Also, this story is based on me and my friend. Her favorite color is red and mine is blue. Oh, and this is with their NEW outfits. Also, keep in mind that this story may not get past fifteen chapters, because I'm going to make these chapters REALLY long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko.**

**Claim: I own my fanfics, the story plot, Ivy Silas, and Audrey Hero.**

"Told you we wouldn't regret this," a blue told the red one next to it.

"Yeah, whatever, you don't have to rub it in," the red cat replied. The blue cat stuck her paws onto a holographic board. The red cat's face wrinkled in worry. "What if they come back?"

"Then we go invisible, you know the drill," the blue cat gave a tiny eye roll before she stepped away from the board, and anyway-" She was cut off by a voice.

"-virtualization!"

"Presence, we're not alone," the red cat said quickly.

"Envy," the blue cat whispered, latching onto the red cat's paw. In seconds, they disappeared.

(1)

_+Confusion+_

"What _was_ that?" Jeremie Belpois whispered.

"What was what?" Ulrich Stern asked. "Impact!" The Hornet exploded and Aelita Hopper made a break for the tower.

"I saw something on the screen, but it just disappeared," Jeremie replied. "It was inside the tower. I don't like this."

"Relax, Einstein," Odd Della Rhobbia reassured him. "We won't let anything happen to your princess."

"Shut up, Odd," Yumi Ishiyama rolled her eyes and tossed her fans at William. She ran forward, hurting on the inside at the fact that she was purposely injuring her XANA-fied lover. He knocked her back and stabbed her with his sword, devirtualizing her. She whispered, "We'll help you William. Hang in there."

"Block," William's Heathen-ish voice rang out. A Block materialized next to him, but it was well over too late. Aelita had made it into the tower and was now floating to the second platform.

"Impact!" Ulrich let out a little jealousy over the fact that Yumi had chosen William. He still liked her (a lot) but he knew he didn't stand a chance. Even though William had been taken to the dark side, Yumi had remained faithful to him. Yet for some reason, Ulrich admired it. His only wish was that Yumi was being faithful to him.

"Tower deactivated," Aelita said.

The materialization process began, and they stepped out of the scanner moments later.

"I could swear I saw something," Jeremie shook his head as he entered the elevator.

"Jeremie, it's alright," Aelita reasoned. "If you saw something that was going to hurt me, it would've hurt me. It didn't, and I'm fine. Relax."

"Aelita," Jeremie said it like he was going to say something else but seemed to have decided not to.

"Yes?" Aelita asked him.

"Oh, it's nothing," Jeremie said.

"Are we any closer to getting William free," Yumi cut through their conversation.

"Not by much," Jeremie sighed. "And I've got to go and work on a few things in the Skid tonight."

"What's wrong with it?" Yumi sounded confused at the fact that something might be wrong with the Skidbladnir.

"I'm going to put up a few more defenses so that you're less vulnerable on the Network. It's a risk every time we go there."

Odd, who had droned out the annoying conversation. noticed two slim figures moving around in the trees. He furrowed his brow, but the figures seemed to fade away quickly. He decided he'd imagined it.

Later that night, two girls slipped into their dorm. One girl turned on the light, and the other one locked the door.

"You know, Ivory, that wasn't such a bad idea," one girl said to the other.

"I told you, don 't call me that, and what do you expect, it _was_ my idea," the other girl rolled her eyes.

"Fine, _Ivy_," the first girl replied disdainfully, looking around the unadorned room. It was a simple room, with two beds that had white sheets, a thin white blanket, and one white pillow covered in a white pillow case to each bed. It also had two closets, one on either side of the room, and two desks, on the wall opposite the door. The white wash walls were colorless, without a spec of dirt on them. There was a very large window in between the desks, and it was painful for Ivy to look at.

"Fine, _Audrey_," Ivy mimicked.

"It's so plain," Audrey complained. "There is absolutely no color in here."

"We can change that," Ivy smiled devilishly.

_+Doubtful+_

"You know, Ulrich, I really think you ought to get yourself a girlfriend," Odd said, staring up at the dark ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head.

"What's the point? No one likes me," Ulrich sighed, thinking of Yumi.

"Don't give me that," Odd rolled his eyes. "Every girl in school would kill to go on a date with you."

"Still, what's the point?"

"To get Yumi jealous," Odd said, rubbing Kiwi's belly. Ulrich considered, but decided quickly on 'no'.

"Odd, I don't see what you're getting at."

"I didn't think you would," Odd replied. "I've done it plenty of times with girls. You like one, but she doesn't like you. SO, you date one that likes you whether or not you like her, and the first girl gets jealous. Once she's really, really, _really_ jealous, you dump your little pawn and then ask the other one out. It's worked every time I've done it."

"What about the 'pawn'?"

"That's why you introduce your pawn to another guy she'll like better." Ulrich thought for a few minutes.

"I don't like it."

"You'll warm up to it."

_Doubt that_, Ulrich thought so Odd couldn't hear.

_+Different+_

The next day at school, everything seemed normal. Everyone way busy talking before Mrs. Hertz came in to greet them and start the Physics class. Jeremie and Aelita were chattering away about Jeremie's special defenses that had made the Skidbladnir twice as protective. Ulrich and Odd were both talking about how much easier it was fighting on Lyoko since they had gotten their new outfits. The rest of the class was speaking about miscellaneous things, from the upcoming school dance to the Talent Show next month.

"Settle down, class!" Mrs. Hertz voice rang out. She sounded scratchy and her cheeks and nose were red, her eyes watery and reddish too. In short, she looked ill. She took a drink out of the coffee cup in her hand, then mumbled something about thanking the cook later. The entire class turned to look at her, and she set the mug on her desk. She cleared her throat. "We have two new-" She paused, and her voice gave away to disgusting, hacking sounds. She coughed for what seemed hours, then continued. "Ahem. As I was saying, we have two new students today."

Two girls appeared in the doorway. The first one had tan skin, extremely light brown eyes (that's kind of weird...), and dark brown hair. Her bangs were all red, cut to the length of the bottom of her ears and split down the middle, and the rest of it reached down until just before her shoulder blades. The ends of it were red, and it was littered in red streaks. She was wearing a black denim miniskirt and a red tube top. She was wearing red and black sneakers with white socks.

The other girl stepped in.

The other girl was pale skinned, with white blond hair (parted to the side) that reached her waist. Her eyes were dark blue (weird, huh...), but seemed to flicker with green as she looked at each of the students. She was short, and her eyes gave off a dark and ominous vibe against her light hair. She was wearing a skirt that went halfway down her thighs and light blue short sleeved belly shirt that had a Navy colored hood. She had on white sneakers that had light blue stripes down the side. Her long hair had two stripes of light blue in the front and behind those two stripes of Navy.

Mrs. Hertz finished hacking. "Please, introduce yourselves."

"I'm Ivory Silas, but I go by Ivy," the blond girl said.

"I'm Audrey Hero," the dark haired girl said. A light blush tinted her cheeks as her eyes caught her Ulrich and she quickly looked away.

"Alright, girls," Mrs. Hertz hoarse voice rasped. "Ivory-" Ivy's eyes glinted with disdain. "-sit next to Sissi. Audrey, next to Nicholas."

The girls each gave a curt nod and sat in their assigned seats.

The lesson was horrible. Mrs. Hertz didn't speak clearly and kept erupting into fierce coughing fits. Ulrich felt an odd feeling in his gut when ever he stole a glance at Audrey, who looked extremely bored while Nicholas was saying something obviously doofy. Jeremie was scared he'd actually fail the pop quiz because he couldn't understand a word of what Mrs. Hertz was saying. Her horrible hacking coughs rang out through the classroom every five minutes for two long hours.

When the bell rang, every student jumped up and ran out for their next class except for Audrey and Ivy, who both walked slowly to P.E.

_+Sad+_

During lunch, Jeremie began trying to explain to Yumi how he had managed to make the shields on the Skidbladnir twice as strong, but Yumi interrupted him.

"I just want to know if you're any closer to getting William out of there," she said. Ulrich began concentrating on his taco. Something- or someone, I should say- caught his eye. He looked up and saw-

"Audrey, Ivy, come sit here!" He called to the two girls, who had just emerged from the lunch line and were busy looking for a seat. Audrey smiled, flashing off her perfect white teeth, and Ivy turned to look his way. They walked over and sat next to the Lyoko gang.

"How'd you know my name?" Audrey's brow furrowed slightly.

"I'm in your homeroom," Ulrich shrugged. "Thought you'd like a place to sit."

"Thanks," she blushed slightly, and her light brown eyes seemed to flicker pink for a split second, but he decided he'd imagined it.

"Thanks," Ivy echoed, and she began eating at average speed.

He quickly introduced everyone.

Audrey ate also, and Ulrich noticed that she was wearing a thin silver chain that had a pendant of a cat on it. The cat itself was silver also, and it's collar stuck out a little from the cat's neck and was outlined in a thin line of gold. There was a (2) Ruby carved into the center of it. Glancing over at Ivy, saw she had the same one, except hers had a thin gold chain, with a gold cat. Her cat's features were outlined in an extremely thin line of black, and the Ruby was replaced by an (3) Aquamarine.

"Nice necklace," Ulrich commented. Was it his imagination, or did he see jealousy on Yumi's face out of the corner of his eye? Audrey blushed slightly and fingered the necklace. She then turned to her food and picked at her croissant.

"You gunnu eak dat?" Odd said through a mouthful of taco.

Audrey looked at him strangely, "I'm gonna go with yes." Odd gave the puppy dog eyes, and was surprised when Ivy's own croissant landed on his tray.

"Thanks," he muttered, then shoveled it into his mouth.

"Anyway," Jeremie said. "As I was saying, if I just take a few more nights working on the Skid's defenses, we may actually be able to add on special features, like more lasers, more seats, and it might actually be able to analyze the monsters. I've been adding on a special feature that will enable us to sort of trap monster inside a small container, and then bring them back to Ly-" Aelita clapped her hand over Jeremie's mouth.

"You're still hooked on that video game," Aelita sighed, shaking her head and removing her mouth.

"Sorry," Jeremie acted along, turning slightly red over the fact that he'd almost let Lyoko slip.

"I'm going to get more," Odd said. He took his tray and walked happily over to the food line.

"When will he be full?" Audrey asked.

"That's a good question. I'll get back to you on that," Ulrich sighed. He glanced over at Yumi, who was busy listening to Jeremie explain all over again how William was XANA-fied. Ulrich sighed miserably, and Odd returned.

"We've got to go to our dorm right now," Ivy said out of no where. She stood up with her tray and Audrey did too.

"You're not supposed to be in the dorms during the day," Ulrich said hastily.

"Who says?" Ivy turned to him.

"Jim says," Ulrich furrowed his brow ever so slightly.

"Jim's probably setting up his next P.E. class. His theme of the month is Gymnastics," Audrey said hurriedly. Don't worry, we won't get caught." She gave a wink and they walked away, leaving Ulrich blushing and Yumi looking suspicious.

"What's up?" Audrey asked.

"You want it to happen to you?" Ivy got straight to the point, her dark blue eyes changed swiftly to red.

"Stop it, Ivy," Audrey said, even though the halls were deserted. Ivy looked at the ground, her eyes turning quickly to light blue. "Ivy?" Ivy looked up, her eyes turning dark blue again.

"What?"

"Haven't you noticed how much harder it's getting to control our eye colors?"

"I noticed. I've seen you're eyes change to _pink_ a lot around that Ulrich guy."

"So? Just because of what happened to _you,_ _I'm_ not allowed to-" Audrey's eyes turned red, and Ivy's turned light blue. "Uh, Ivy?" Ivy's eyes turned an even lighter shade of blue. "Ivy, I'm sorry." Ivy's eyes were so light she could barely see them, and she walked inside the dorm with a small puff of sadness. The window was all she needed to see at that moment.

A small meow brought Ivy out of painful thoughts. She opened the window, and to her shock a large cat jumped in. The cat was about up to her knee, and he had light blue eyes. He was a sandy orange, with black pads on his feet. Ivy took one look at him and fainted.

_+General+_

Ivy woke later, after school, and was on the dorm floor. Audrey was at the computer, typing away madly, muttering something.

"Audrey, was he here?" Ivy sat up with difficulty.

"Who?" Audrey turned around.

"_Him_," her voice quivered below a whisper.

"No, I'm pretty sure he sent you a visual. I'm talking to Tina about it right now."

Ivy nodded, but inside she was warped.

_Why would he send me a visual with his eyes light blue? Light blue is sad. It was his decision to do that. I'm the one who suffered from it. So why is he sad?_

Ivy sighed heavily and got up, sprawling out across her bed. Despite how plain the room had been the day before, the two had managed to fix it up.

Audrey's bed now had red sheets and a red blanket. The pillowcase was red with black stripes. Her computer had a red monitor, but the tower itself was black, and she'd had her dresser moved into it, witch, you guessed it, was red with black framing. She had a red oval rug that was outlined in clack next to her bed, and the center of it said,, "My Halo Keeps Getting Caught On My Horn!" in black letters.

Ivy's half of the room was different. Ivy had put her things away in the closet, which now had a poster of three kittens nestled up together over it, sitting on a cloud with halos over their heads. Her bed now had light blue sheets and a dark blue blankets, while her pillowcase was light blue with a navy blue cat stitched in the center of it. Her rug had light blue outlining and the inside was dark blue, saying in white letters, "Curiosity Killed the Squirrel". She had a poster right next to her bed that sported five dogs: four of them were Dalmatians with halos above their heads and fluffy little wings sticking out of their backs, and one of them was a pug with devil horns over his head and red wings in his back. The poster read, "Dare to be Different".

Ivy sighed, horrible memories flooding back to her.

"Hey, Audrey?"

"Yeah?"

"My little (4) Indigo child has a crush," she said it with a strange tone of voice, as though it brought back memories she should have liked, but couldn't bring herself to enjoy.

"Hey, Ivy?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

**(1) Those little things are my own creation. Whatever the mood is going to be in the next part of the story, I'll write it up there.**

**(2) Ruby- Everyone here should know that Rubies are red. It just so happens that Audrey's favorite color is red. Their color codes will make sense later.**

**(3) Aquamarine- Everyone here should know that Aquamarines are blue. It just so happens that Ivy's favorite color is blue. Their color codes will make sense later.**

**(4) Indigo- a child born with natural phsycic abilities, and/or sensitivity to energy.**

**Now that I'm done defining those things, this chapter is just over six pages in Microsoft Works Word Processor. Please review, I've taken two days on this. And I'm still new, don't expect perfection to a newbie!!!!**

**SB**


	2. Cleo's Cat Fight

**Lyokonian Cat Warriors**

**You guys are lucky I'm updating this story at all. I posted it a few days ago, and have received a grand total of: zero reviews. Why are you doing this to me??????? Please... just one little review??? Please:'(**

**Disclaim: Okay, this is getting depressing. I don't own Code: Lyoko so why the $# do you people keep asking me that????? I also don't own the songs I use.**

**Claim: Too depressed. Audrey, do it for me.**

**Audrey: Starlight-Burst owns the story plot, Cleo Gunther, Ivy Silas, and wait- [eyes glow red you can't own me!**

**Me: Can too.**

**Audrey[lifts up a large rock No you can't.**

**Me: Ehm, ehehe, yeah... about that... [quickly on with the story, I do own Audrey! OW! That was my arm!!!!**

_+Torn+_

It was Tuesday afternoon the next day, and everyone was at the bench, other than Audrey and Ivy, who were, we shall put it, elsewhere.

"It's getting harder to talk about Lyoko with them around," Yumi said. "I think we should hang around them a smidge less."

"Why? So you can get your precious William out quicker, huh?" Ulrich asked darkly. "Some of us actually want them around."

"I didn't mean it like that," Yumi said stubbornly, looking at him scornfully. "I just meant-"

"No, I think you made it clear exactly what you meant," Ulrich replied.

"Knock it off, you two, what's gotten into you?" Aelita stepped in between the feuding friends.

"Tell Ulrich we've got plenty of Lyoko warriors and that we're better off without _them_," Yumi said disdainfully, and Ulrich caught a small flicker of hurt in her eyes.

"Tell Yumi that I don't intend on them becoming Lyoko warriors, and that she can't tell me who my friends are," Ulrich told Aelita. It was that moment that Audrey and Ivy turned the corner to see Ulrich and Yumi facing opposite ways, arms crossed and Aelita desperately trying to keep peace while Jeremie ignored it and worked on the Skidbladnir and Odd was talking to a red headed girl.

"Um, mind filling us in?" Audrey asked.

"I'll fill you in. You're ruining everything! If you don't stop hanging around us, it'll take even longer for us to get him back!" Yumi almost yelled, but managed to keep her voice at a talkative level.

"_Who_?" Audrey took an instinctive step back. Yumi stepped closer, unshed tears welling up in her eyes. Yumi looked wild and ready to hit Audrey in the face.

"That's _enough_," Ivy chose the moment to put her arm in front of Audrey, like a force field to keep Yumi away. "I expect you'll be explaining yourself."

"Why can't you just stay away? We'll never get him back if you don't stay away," Yumi whispered, the tears burning at the edges of her eyes. Ulrich put a hand on Yumi's arm, and Yumi shook it off before she began running in the direction of her house.

"What the _hell_ was that about?" Audrey demanded.

"Um," Ulrich thought quick. "See, Yumi's old boyfriend was kidnapped, and she thinks she has a trace on him, but she doesn't trust anyone outside or group, so we can't talk about it when you're around, also meaning she wants you to stay away because she wants to find him."

"Oh," Audrey murmured. "Well, this isn't my place to argue. See ya around." And they turned, Ivy reluctantly following as they headed for the forest. Ulrich caught a tint of light blue in Audrey's eyes, and a long flicker of red in Ivy's.

"Jeremie, I'm so confused," Ulrich sighed, sitting next to Jeremie. "Why's Yumi acting like that?"

"I'd say she still likes you," Odd replied, his red headed friend having gone. "And you like Audrey, right?" Ulrich didn't change physically, but something inside him emotionally tore.

He thought for a second. Yumi, Audrey, William, and nobody. It hurt him, having such a terrible decision to make, but in the end, he decided.

_+Curious+_

"Audrey?" Ivy asked as they reached the manhole cover. Audrey pulled it up and off of the hole, her eyes turning back to light brown.

"I'm alright, Ivy, it's not my place," Audrey sighed, beginning to climb down. "It's not my place..."

'It's your business who you hang out with. If everyone agreed with her, they would've backed her up."

"I don't care," Audrey replied.

"You do too." They exited the sewers and swung down into the elevator.

"I do not! Stop it!" Her eyes were turning a glimmer of light blue, but she controlled it. She walked to the supercomputer and typed in a few buttons before they hurried down to the scanner room. Audrey stepped into the far left one, and Ivy stepped into the far right one. A strange wind blew upward, and Audrey held her skirt down, though she didn't know why. Wasn't like anyone could see her.

She landed neatly on Lyoko next to Ivy, both their Lyoko outfits returned.

"I hate having to leave here," Ivy sighed. "Hopefully Father hasn't seen us." She touched the cat necklace that had stayed where it was, and a small swirl of light blue light surrounded her body, and when it dissipated, she had been replaced by a light blue colored cat with the familiar dark blue eyes.

"You always made a pretty cat," Audrey sighed. She walked to the edge of the platform and sat down, her legs swinging just above the stream of data. She hummed a soft, tuneless hum, and Ivy perched on her shoulder, her cat paws prodding at her hair, but they were silent for what felt like hours even though it was only minutes.

"Audrey, I wonder what you see in Ulrich," Ivy didn't talk by opening her mouth. Instead the cat charm, still around her neck, glowed a bit with each word spoken.

"It's hard to explain," Audrey replied evenly. "He's cute, he's nice, he's funny..." She trailed off.

"It feels like he likes Yumi," Ivy said gently. "I just don't want you to fall... I mean, I still haven't gotten over it." They were silent, and Audrey started humming, this time with a tune. The song quickly broke into words.

"The path that I'm walking I must go alone,

I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown,

Fairytales don't always have a happy ending do they?

But I forsake the dark of hell,

If I stay."

"You sound just like her," Ivy said, smiling and licking her cat chops.

"I do not!"

"Do too!" Ivy leaped gracefully off of Audrey's shoulder. "Let's go to the tower." Audrey touched her cat charm, and a faint red glow illuminated her body, and she was surrounded by a red swirl. When the red swirl dissipated, she had been replaced with a red cat with light brown eyes.

The cats turned silently and erupted into a cat-like sprint, their paws thudding silently across the ground of the mountain sector. The tower was in sight, and it was less than fifteen, yards away. Ten... five... one... and they jumped into the tower.

The blue and red cats began floating upward, a strange light illuminating them. For the blue cat, the light was red, for the red cat, it was blue. They padded their way across the second floor of the tower, and then the blue cat jumped up a little, now standing on her hind legs and messing with the windows on the keyboard.

"It feels so strange being back here again," Audrey muttered.

_Flashback_

_The seven year old child fingered the board._

_  
"I've got it, Audrey," she said. "Just one more second..." She pressed one last button, and the child next to her, also seven, began to materialize._

"_You did it, Ivy, you did it!" She was materialized, and the first child pressed a couple more buttons before she began materializing too..._

_End Flashback_

"I know," Ivy's familiar voice brought Audrey out of her flashback. "i just hope we're not discovered. It could complicate everything. I just don't understand why Lyoko keeps drawing us back. It's like someone _inside_ Lyoko, other than father, is trying to tell us something."

"You're creeping me out," Audrey rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find out exactly who the new Lyoko warriors are, and when they took over, crap like that."

_+Questionable+_

"What's the matter , Yumi?" Aelita asked gently, entering Yumi's bedroom. The door was unlocked and Johny was at a friend's house while her parents were out. Yumi was laying on her bed, her face buried in the pillow.

"I-I-I j-just wa-ant W-William to come back, and Ulrich's little friends a-are aro-ound too m-much for u-us to get an-nything d-done."

"Yumi, maybe we could use two more Lyoko warriors."

"That's not true!" Yumi sat up and stared hard at Aelita, fiery rage in her eyes. "We've got six already! We can't just go telling everyone we find that Ulrich trusts!"

"What do you mean six? And we did tell someone you trust, and look what happened to him!"

"There's me, you, Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, and William."

"Yumi, William's been taken to XANA's side. I'm not sure exactly when we can get him back, but I do know that having Ivy and Audrey around isn't hurting anything."

"What do you mean, 'not hurting anything'? They're hurting everything!"

"Like what?" Yumi burst into tears.

"Our chances of getting William back! She's hurting my relationship with Ulrich! They're both trouble, I can tell!"

"What do you mean 'she'? Is this all about Ulrich and Audrey? What did you expect, Yumi, for Ulrich to worship you even after you went off with William? You didn't expect him to move on?" The room was suddenly silent, and Yumi buried her face in her knees. "Yumi, you've got William, because you chose William. You can't try and patch things up with Ulrich and expect him to still want to be with you after you chose William."

"I don't."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Because- because Ulrich and Audrey get to be together, yet William's gone and I'm all by-by myself."

"We'll get him back, but you don't need to ruin Ulrich and Audrey's relationship in order to make yourself feel better."

"I'm not trying to! I'm just trying to get Ulrich back in the quickest way possible."

"Ulrich?"

"I mean William."

"Sure..." Aelita said sarcastically. "Of course."

_+Affectionate+_

"What's gotten into Yumi?" Odd asked Jeremie.

"I'm not sure Odd. I think she's just really missing William," Jeremie replied.

"Well, she does go good with Ulrich, and Ulrich does like her..."

"Nearest I can tell-" Jeremie paused to push his glasses up off the bridge of his nose. "-he likes Audrey." Jeremie turned back to the computer . "I can't deal with this right now. Where did Aelita go?"

"I think she went to find Yumi," a third voice entered the conversation. Odd and Jeremie looked at the door to see that the pink haired 'princess' was standing in the doorway.

"How'd it go?" Odd asked hesitantly.

"Could've been better. She's jealous of Ulrich and Audrey. She misses William," Aelita smiled a sad smile. "We have to get him back."

"It's not that easy," Jeremie sighed. "I have a grand total of zero leads. I don't know how to get William back."

"I think I'm going to find Ulrich," Odd decided to get out of the conversation before they started talking about molecular structure or whatever else that should be illegal.

The other two took no notice of him leaving, so Odd exited quickly. He walked down the hall and entered his and Ulrich's room, unsurprised to see someone there. That someone, however, was not Ulrich. She was a red haired girl by the name of-

"Hi, Cleo," Odd smiled, sitting on his bed next to her. She was dressed in a purple belly tee and a pair of purple shorts. Her eyes were a mischievous shade of purple, but they didn't seem to have any emotion. Her hair was pulled back into a red ponytail.

"What's up, Odd?" She asked, her eyes glinting.

"Lots of drama. Yumi keeps saying that Ulrich isn't allowed to hang around Audrey and Ivy."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She's got her rea-" He was interrupted when Cleo wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It wasn't strange for her to burst out with kisses when she was bored. "Cleo, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Took you long enough," Cleo rolled her eyes and lay on his chest. After a while, her breathing slowed, and Odd gently lay her head on his pillow and walked to the window. He looked out at the forest, and saw that Ulrich was sitting in a tree, across from none other than Audrey.

"SO, what are you doing up here?" Ulrich asked Audrey. 

"I felt like climbing," Audrey shrugged. They were silent for a minute, watching the sun set.

"So, I was, ehm, just wondering, wanna come to the dance with me?" Audrey went wide eyed and turned a little, falling out of the tree.

"Ow, and yes."

Ivy was sitting in her room, tears streaming down her pale face. She was hurting, not that anyone ever noticed. Her new 'friends' were oblivious to the fact that _he_ had done this to her. The pain was almost unbearable. A saying came to her mind, one that her 'mother' had once said.

"Some want to love, some love to hate, and somes' hearts are never whole in the first place, so there is no way they can do either."

She sighed, wiping the tears from her face. How had he done that to her? How could he be so heartless? What had she done to him? How long would that have lasted if she'd never seen...

She shook the questions away, sighing out at the sunset. She thought of the color orange. Orange was his favorite color. She shook the thoughts from her head once again.

Standing, up she took a brisk walk down the corridor and down the stairs to the cafeteria. She grabbed a tray and a fork, then received food. She sat down at the usual table, and realized that Odd and a red head were the only one's there.

She did her best to shake away worries of what Audrey and Ulrich were doing. The question wouldn't quit haunting her; it stuck in her head like a catchy pop song. Sighing, she started to eat. Odd was gazing at her food like he hadn't eaten for three days, while the red head smiled.

"Hi! My name's Cleo," she smiled until she noticed the cat charm. "That's a pretty necklace. I don't really like cats that much."

"Why thank you, I don't like you either," Ivy began tearing her croissant into tiny pieces one at a time.

"Touchy," Odd said in Cleo's defense.

"Very," Cleo agreed. Now Ivy was tearing the tiny pieces apart, but Cleo didn't look ready to quit interrogating her. "All I said was I didn't like cats. What's wrong with that?"

"All I said was I didn't like you. What's wrong with that?" Ivy mimicked.

"Knock it off, Ivy," Odd looked up from his food.

"Tell your little girlfriend to knock it off," Ivy was now crushing the croissant pieces into a ball.

"What's wrong with being a dog person?" 

"What's wrong with being a cat person?" There was silence.

"I didn't do anything to you. You seriously need to chill."

"I'm very chilled. I've been in the freezer a bit too long." Ivy took the pieces and dropped them in Cleo's lap, then walked away, leaving Cleo brushing off the crumbs and Odd glaring daggers disdainfully.

**Did you like it? Next time, if I don't get reviews, no chapter!!! I want reviews! REVIEWS! Please, just ONE little review? Now, go review!!! Why are you still reading this? Go review, I said so!!! Stop reading it!!! I said stop!!! Why are you still reading??? REVIEW!!!! God, you all make me feel sooo loved. D : Review!!!  
**

**SB**


	3. Pushed

**Lyokonian Cat Warriors**

**Yay! I got four reviews! Hence the update. Also, I was told the title's a bit young. I couldn't think of anything else that would fit it. . Will someone help with that? Suggestions appreciated!!!! HELP ME!!!! Anyway, I want to thank all my reviewers for reviewing and not giving me flames. Fire is pretty, but flames are not allowed here. No, no, no... anyhow, disclaimer and then on with the story because I'm da master and da master commands it.**

**Disclaim: I did not, do not, but I hopefully WILL own Code: Lyoko.**

**Claim: I do own Audrey Hero, Ivy Silas, my little emotion thingy in the beginning, Cleo Günter, the glass of chocolate milk I just drank, Ms. Kitchen, and Amber Louison.**

_+Pain+_

It was Thursday morning, about three o'clock to be exact, and Audrey was sleeping soundly in her bed, but Ivy on the other hand was tossing and turning. She was dreaming of what had happened over and over again... the images flashing through her mind at an unbearably fast speed.

It wasn't until six o'clock that she rolled over and fell out of bed. It was a sharp thud, but Audrey didn't wake up. Ivy sat up, her eyes a mixture of green toward Audrey and light blue for...

She shook him away from her mind. Hadn't she been tortured enough? The though of his face, the thought of him at all was painful. That window. That stupid window. And her. _Her._

She wiped sweat from her forehead and stood up, shaking the thick blue blanket from her body. She lifted it up and began making her bed, laying it down carefully and concentrating hard on the stitching.

She went to the computer and turned it off, realizing that Audrey had left it on the night before. At about six-thirty, after Ivy's shower, Audrey's alarm rang and she sat up in bed, groaning, then turned to Ivy, who was brushing her hair.

"What are you doing up?" Her eyes were yellow.

"Couldn't sleep, too many nightmares," Ivy shuddered, putting the brush down.

"You seriously need a boyfriend," Audrey muttered. Ivy's eyes turned to dark blue.

"I do not," Ivy said stiffly. "I actually learn from my mistakes. Every time you go near Ulrich your eyes turn as pink as Aelita's hair."

"Whatever," Audrey murmured, grabbing a robe and heading out the door. "I'm going to take a shower." Ivy nodded and continued brushing her hair.

Of course, on the way out of the showers, who would Audrey run into but Ulrich Stern?

"Hey Audrey," he said. She brushed a slightly wet lock of hair out of her face and looked up at him.

"Hi, Ulrich," she sounded breathless, and her eyes were now a full shade of pink. He looked into them for a second before he blushed, realizing he was standing two inches from her and backed up.

"Why are your eyes changing colors?"

"What?" She furrowed her brow and her eyes turned yellow.

"They did it again," he said.

"Ehm, c-can I tell you later?"

"Uh, sure?" He was now thoroughly confused, and her cheeks were flushed with red while her eyes were a strange shade of yellow, pink, purple, and red, all the colors swirling in a vortex-like bubble around her pupil. She turned and practically ran into the room, where Ivy was ready.

"What happened?" She looked at Audrey's eyes, where the vortex was swirling even worse.

"I couldn't control my eyes," Audrey put a hand to her temples and sank to her knees, tears burning at her eyes as she held them tightly closed. "It- it hurts..." Ivy went down to her knee next to her.

"That's what happens when your emotions get out of control," Ivy put a hand on Audrey's trembling shoulder.

"It stings," she complained. "I just want to tell them about Lyoko. It would all make sense and we can stop arguing..."

"What about the actual Lyoko warriors right now? I haven't been able to find out who they are yet." Audrey stood up. Her eyes were now a light brown, their natural color.

_Flashback_

"_W-we're finally free," Ivy looked over at Audrey, and saw that in the third scanner lay him. "Is he okay?"_

"_Yeah," Audrey stood up off the ground. "The materialization wore him out... that's all." She walked to the boy's side. "Alan! Wake up!" The boy didn't change physically. "Ivy?" Audrey watched as Ivy bent down on her knees and looked at Alan's closed eyes. She closed her own eyes, then began leaning in..._

_End Flashback_

Audrey smiled sadly. She'd liked Alan. Too bad he'd gone and done that...

_+Fear_

Ulrich walked away, confused as Odd was whenever he tried to follow along with Mrs. Hertz's physics lesson. It wasn't ever day you saw someone's eye colors change like that. He went into the boys' shower rooms and took a quick shower, then headed back to make sure Odd was awake.

Of course he wasn't- and Kiwi wasn't either. though when Odd turned over and lay on top of Kiwi, Kiwi squealed in protest and jumped into his drawer.

"Odd, wake up," Ulrich said. He took a bottle of water off the desk next to Odd and dumped a little on his head. Odd didn't move. Ulrich sighed and got down next to his ear. "Guess what? Cleo and Jeremie just decided they wanted to date, and I'm dating Aelita now." Odd flipped over and landed hard on the floor before he got up.

"WHAT?!" Then, seeing the mischievous glint in Ulrich's eyes, his features darkened. "You little..."

He reared back and tackled Ulrich into the ground, and they wrestled until Ulrich, growing tired of the game, said, "Odd! They're running out of breakfast!" Odd of course jumped up and grabbed some clothes out of his drawer before he changed into them.

"You have a sick sense of humor when you wake me up," he muttered, slipping on a shirt.

"I do what I have to," Ulrich sighed.

"Don't do it again."

"Wake up next time!" They reached the lunch line. Glancing over at the table, he saw that everyone, Cleo, Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, (who had cooled off a bit) Audrey, and Ivy, were already there.

"I think we should show Audrey and Ivy Lyoko," Ulrich whispered.

"What? Why?" Odd replied, throwing four croissants on his tray next to two bowls of cereal and three boxes of orange juice.

"I just do."

"I'm not so sure," Odd said as they began walking to the table. "If we do though, I don't want Cleo to go there. She's really great, but she's not so good at keeping secrets." Ulrich didn't reply, but he sat next to Jeremie and started whispering to him.

"Have you heard?" Aelita asked Cleo. "They're moving the date of the dance to tomorrow instead of next Friday!"

"What?" Yumi looked ready to kill. "Why?"

"Because tomorrow is Sissi's birthday, and Sissi got him to move the date."

"Not all bad," Audrey said, glancing at Ulrich.

"I know, but now I've got an entire week less to choose my outfit," Aelita pouted, crossing her arms. Jeremie nodded at something Ulrich had said, then checked his watch.

"Holy cow! We're going to be late!" Everybody jumped up and suddenly realized they were the last ones in the room. Darting all the way to home room, the gang managed to get into their seats just before the bell rang.

They were surprised that Mrs. Hertz didn't enter the room. Instead, another woman did. She was wearing a black denim skirt with black cowboy boots. She also had on a white lace shirt, and her blond hair was pulled back into a Japanese style bun with two chop sticks sticking through it in the shape of an "X". She was wearing silver eye shadow and a lipstick you could barely see. In short, the boys' jaws, minus Ulrich, pretty much dropped.

"Hello, class," her voice was warm. "My name is Ms. Kitchen." She pointed to where she'd written it up on the board. "Mrs. Hertz is ill, so she's taken today and tomorrow off. I'm going to be your substitute." Nicholas sighed, and Sissi rolled her eyes.

"She's not _that_ pretty."

"Is too," Herb muttered. Sissi looked thoroughly jealous, but then gave Ulrich a glance. She batted her eyelashes and giggled.

"Ms. Delmas, would you mind facing me?" Sissi's eye twitched but she did as she was asked. "As I was saying..." Ms. Kitchen began the physics lesson, and every boys' eyes were glued to her. There were groans when she announced the end of the lesson, and she smiled at the students as they left, flashing white.

It was around lunch time when Audrey fell.

Audrey walked up the stairs to her dorm. The halls were deserted and dim because most people were heading off to lunch, but she had to get back to the room to take her plants out of the window sill. They'd been there for the past two days and she didn't want them to die.

As she stepped onto the step just before the last stair, someone came bounding around the corner. She was wearing dark purple and black, and her hair was fiery red.

"I hate cats," she muttered, and she slammed into Audrey full force. Before Audrey could do anything, she was flying down the stairs. Fear flooded through her, and her head hit something hard.

Everything went black.

_+Shocked+_

"Are we _any_ closer at all?" Yumi practically begged.

"No," Jeremie sighed.

"Ah you gonna eak dath?" Odd eyed Aelita's garlic bread through a mouthful of Jeremie's.

"Always thinking with your stomach..." Aelita rolled her eyes and gave it to him.

"Tank you," he replied, shoveling it in his mouth. "My tomach mus pe reary shmart."

"Where are Ivy and Audrey?" Ulrich said out of nowhere.

Odd gulped the food. "Speaking of _them_-" he said it derisively, "-where's-" Cleo suddenly emerged from the lunch line, carrying a full tray. "-ah, my darling, Cleo." She smiled as she sat next to him.

"Aw, my sweet little Oddykins..." She pinched his cheeks the way your evil great aunt Petunia would. Then they began an endless game of...

"It's not like them to be late..." Ulrich furrowed his brow, glancing around the lunch room.

"Last I saw was Audrey, heading up the stairs to her dorm," Cleo looked over at Ulrich. "I don't know what she was going up there to do."

"I better go see if she's okay..." Ulrich dumped his tray in the trash and walked out of the room. Right afterward, a girl with midnight colored hair ran through the doors, slamming into him and they hit the ground.

"Whoa, sorry..." She stood up on her knees and grabbed her head.

"More over, my fault," Ulrich replied, taking a good look at her. She had long, almost to her waist, midnight-colored hair. She was slightly tanned. She wore a white belly-shirt halter top over a pair of silky brown pants that had light brown stripes down the sides. Her outfit was complete by a pair of brown flip flops that had an "X" over the upper part to hold them to her feet.

"The name's Amber," she smiled and took his hand to help him up.

"Ulrich."

"Nice to meet you. See ya around." And she was gone. He reflected her for a moment, and realized how pretty she was. Smiling to himself, he exited, and headed for the dorms.

At the bottom of the stairs was a crumpled heap in a pool of blood. Her clothes were blood stained and her eyes were closed... her head had a large gash and her lip was gashed... but it was-

"Audrey!" Ulrich knelt next to her and lifted her into his arms. She was obviously light, and he stared down at her for a few moments. He whispered, "Aw... Audrey..." She didn't move, and he carried her toward the infirmary.

_+Decisive+_

Ivy was sitting on the roof, staring out at the gathering clouds. She didn't want to go back to class. She wasn't going to.

The teen's eyes were light blue- a symbol of sadness. She had a notebook in her hand, and on it was a color key.

**Light Blue- Sad**

**Yellow- Confused**

**Red- Angry**

**Purple- Shame**

**Green- Envy**

**Magenta- Relaxed**

**Black- Hurt**

**Pink- Love**

**White- Afraid**

**Silver- Regretful**

She knew there was more, and she'd keep adding to the list. Right then, all she wanted to do was rest and think of him.

It wasn't until sunset that Ivy woke up. She stretched and grabbed her notebook before heading toward her dorm. She glanced around and saw that Audrey hadn't been in the room the entire day. It was strange, but she shook it off and glanced at the clock. Realizing it was about time for dinner, she ran a brush through her long hair and headed down to dinner.

As she emerged from the lunch line, she realized that everyone looked kind of grim. She sat down and looked around at them before saying, "What's the matter?"

"You didn't know?" Aelita looked up from her pasta.

"D-didn't know what?" She struggled to control her eyes.

"Audrey's in the infirmary. She fell and hit her head on the stairs," Ulrich said grimly.

"W-what?!" She ran out of the room, and nobody bothered to follow... except Cleo, who had a strange look on her face.

"See you later!" She threw over her shoulder, and in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

"Finally!" Ulrich said out of nowhere.

"What?" Odd looked up from his final plate of pasta, which would be number seven.

"We're all here, and alone," He said. They huddled together in the position girls use when they're about to spill gossip. He took a deep breath. "I think Audrey and Ivy should go Lyoko." He prepared to be blown up at. But nobody, not even Yumi, spoke. After a long period of silence, Aelita glanced around the table.

"Well?" She raised an eyebrow at Jeremie. Everyone turned to look at him. He usually made decisions around there, being the smart guy.

He sighed, "I know we've had trouble with new people before." He looked at Yumi. She stared at the three noodles she had left. "But I notice that Ivy and Audrey are trustworthy. They aren't cocky, like William is, so it shouldn't be a problem for them to listen to me. We're the only friends they have here, so they can't tell anybody. Audrey needs some time with Ulrich. We could use a couple more warriors. It all fits. I'm gonna go with yes." Everyone silently cheered, but then Jeremie spoke in a voice that was dead serious. "What about Cleo?"

"I don't want her on Lyoko," Odd said a little too quickly.

"_Why_?" Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"Because she's annoying! She talks to no end! I'm dumping her after the dance." Everyone sighed.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Audrey to heal," Ulrich sighed.

"Let's not forget about Ivy," Aelita added.

"Ivy's not hurt," Odd pointed out.

"Are you kidding me? Those two are like sisters! Hurting one hurts the other just the same," Aelita retorted. Ivy entered the room a few seconds later.

"I'm just wondering how Audrey managed to fall down the stairs," Ulrich said. "I mean... how could she just fall? Those stairs aren't steep at all." At that moment, Ivy spoke.

"She didn't fall..." Ivy whispered. "Cleo pushed her."

**Does this count as a cliffy? I don't know, and I'm lazy right now. I would like to thank my reviewers once again! I have had no flames... but yes, some constructive criticism. Thank you, you guys. I would especially like to thank Barakku's Shadow, because he was my first reviewer. This chapter is just over six pages! Now, I am finished blabbing on miscellaneously and would like to say: review, no flames, constructive criticism, and come back later when I update.**

**SB**


	4. Kiss the Girl

**Starlight**

**I've discovered a new title! Thank you to Burraku's shadow for being the only one who bothered suggesting a title, but before I could read your review I came up with this new title instead. Thanks anyway, and thanks for the reviews. The title will make sense later... I'm in a good mood right now.**

**Disclaim: I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the songs.**

**Claim: I do own Audrey, Ivy, Amber, Cleo, Alan, and whatever else I own.**

_+Wishful+_

(A Few Minutes Ago)

Ivy walked out of the lunch room, striding briskly in order to get to the infirmary quickly. As she reached the top of the final flight of stairs, someone ran around the corner, muttering something about hating cats, and slammed into her.

Unlike Audrey, however, Ivy had experience (thanks to a lifetime of gymnastics lessons) keeping her balance. She stuck her foot out behind her as she was knocked back just two inches away from the first stair, causing the other girl to slide down and hit her lip on the stair her foot was inches from.

"Hey watch it!" Ivy then looked down at the girl, and saw- "Cleo?!"

"Ow, God!" She replied, holding her hand to her bleeding lip. "It worked on Audrey..."

"What!?" Cleo then noticed Ivy was glaring down at her.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm moving this Saturday, had to get back at the two of you somehow!"

"Why?"

"Ehm, gotta run!" She took off down the hallway, but Ivy wasted no time getting back to the cafeteria. She entered it and ran over to the table.

She paused to catch her breath, and then heard Ulrich speak, "-stairs aren't steep at all." At that moment, Ivy spoke.

"She didn't fall..." Ivy whispered. "Cleo pushed her."

"What?!" Odd jumped up.

"She just told me! She said she's moving on Saturday and she had to 'get back at the two of us' somehow."

"I know why. It's 'cause of that fight you had with her over cats. She never really-"

"Figures, it's my fault." Her eyes turned light blue full on and stayed that way, and she looked away from the group, who were now over the shock and staring at Ivy's eyes.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Yumi was first to speak.

"Huh? What?" Her eyes were now yellow.

"They're ch-changing colors!" Aelita replied. "Just like Audrey's!"

"I-I-" She closed her eyes and forced them back to dark blue. "I wish I could tell you- maybe one day I might- but-" She turned and ran toward the infirmary.

"What was _that_?" Jeremie asked, but nobody responded. Instead his computer started to beep.

_+Confused+_

_I want to tell them... but we don't always get what we want. I, of all people, should know that._

Ivy hit the ground seconds later and felt a sharp pain stab into her back. When she looked up, she saw a raven haired girl, her hair was to her waist, with the Lyoko symbol in her eyes. Her white halter top belly shirt was covered in mud, mostly likely from falling when she was fighting off XANA, but it wasn't visible against the brown pants or flip flops.

Anyway, Ivy found herself unable to move, thanks to the spot where the chair had hit her. She had simply one defense left, and she used it. She reached up and touched the cat pendant and a swirling blue light surrounded her, and once again she was a light blue cat.

But the transformation took too long, because when she was the cat, she went tumbling, thanks to the chair. She reared back as though hunting a mouse, then lurched forward and dug her claws into the halter top, drawing blood. The XANA-fied girl had her hands around Ivy's belly and squeezed. Ivy found herself unable to breathe, and realized the light was coming again.

"Me-at!?" She said while she was transforming back into a human. She realized her cell phone had rang, and it had forced her to become human once again. She screamed as loud as she could when the chair came down on her again, and a boy came around the corner- one she'd hoped she'd never see again.

"I-Ivy!" He was there, right in front of her eyes, and he was coming to help her.

"Get the hell away from me!" She replied, scrambling up as she began running. Her eyes held a dangerous swirl: light blue, yellow, red, silver, white and black.(sad, confused, angry, regretful, hurt, and afraid.) Her eyes stung as she climbed the stairs, hearing her footsteps, echoes only by his. She dove in the room and landed hard on the ground, rug burn stinging at her face. She slammed the door and sat against it, then realized her cell was still ringing.

"H-hello?" She struggled to speak through her tears.

"Ivy!" Jeremie sounded relieved, but then concern and worry sank into his voice. "I-is something wrong?"

"He's back!" She burst into sobs. "After all of it- and he thinks he's got the right to come back!"

"A-are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" She ignored the small detail that he couldn't see her.

"I-uh- never mind!" She moved to sit on her knees next to the bed, holding onto the bedpost for support.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Jeremie-" she stammered, but the phone was taken from her hand, and she could just barely hear his voice now: "Ivy? Ivy?" She turned to stare at him- into those orange eyes. Into those orange eyes, and was surprised slightly to be met with eyes of light blue and silver. He looked about to say something, but before she could move at all, react at all, before he could speak, they heard a voice over the phone.

"Return to the past now!"

"What?" She murmured at his words, but he didn't react. He stared into her swirling eyes, but before he could say anything, he lost her face into the return to the past.

_+Hope+_

Here Ivy was, running again. This time, though, she ran into him, and, unfortunately for her, into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her- trying to keep her still- trying to talk to her, but she wouldn't let him.

"Let go of me!" She squirmed, fighting the tears that threatened at the brims of her eyes.

"Ivy- please! Just let me talk to you!"

"Shut up, Alan- I've _seen_ enough!" He didn't let go.

"Ivy."

"Alan, let go of me!" She gritted her teeth and knee-d him where it hurts.

"Ah!" He let go to lean over and fall on his side.

"I hope that hurts!" She couldn't resist giving him a final kick in the shin before she ran all the way back to her room, only to find that Audrey was there, her head wrapped in a bandage.

"Ivy, are you okay?" She noticed her friend's cherry red eyes.

"No! I'm not okay!" She yelled, jumping on her bed. She began screaming into her pillow. "How _dare_ he touch me! How dare he..." And so on.

Audrey sat down next to her friend, "What the matter, Ivy?" She asked the question even though she was sure she knew exactly what was "the matter".

"I'll tell you!" She sat up, a single tear streaming down her face. She wiped it away. "Alan's here. Right now! He's here, and he- he- he-!" She was so angry she screamed into the pillow again, and there was a knock on the door. Audrey went to answer it.

"Who is it?" She called, and Ivy screamed even louder, but the noise was muffled.

"It's me," came the reply.

"Who's 'me'?" Audrey replied, doing her best to keep him away as long as possible.

"It's Alan, goddamnit, Audrey, open the door!"

"Don't you use that language with me, mister!"

"Just let me in! We need to talk!"

"Go away!" There was a long silence, and Audrey stuck her head out the door just to be sure he wasn't out there, but Alan's strong hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside, leaving the still-screaming Ivy oblivious as the door shut.

"Audrey," he said.

"A-Alan?" She was bewildered at how much he had changed. He now wore a pair of knee-length khaki cargo shorts. Over that he wore an orange shirt that read in black letters, "i c u have no life, cuz u are taking the time to read every word that is on this shirt" Finally, orange socks with black skater shoes and orange ties. His white blond hair was getting a bit too long and almost touched his orange eyes.

"I know what it looked like, but it isn't true," he replied.

"Not what me and Ivy both saw," she replied, remembering.

_Flashback_

_Ivy and Audrey were both walking back into Alan's house with a large cake, a surprise for his birthday. As soon as they stepped into the house, though, they both stopped and stared as Alan stood there, kissing a girl they knew as Tyresha, a popular girl at school, right next to the window. He pulled away as soon as he saw Ivy and Audrey standing there, staring with eyes more hurt then he'd ever seen._

"_I-Ivy!" He said. "I-" But his voice was lost as she dropped the large cake, splattering orange icing all over the white rug._

_End Flashback_

Alan was remembering at the same time, but he seemed to remember it differently.

_Flashback_

_Ding, dong._

_Alan walked over to the door and opened it. Tyresha, in all her brown haired beauty, stood there. Smiling a glossy smile, she let herself in without a word._

_She leaned against the window and looked out, "Whoa, nice view!" He closed the door._

"_Ehm, what are you doing here?" She looked at him and moved a bit closer. They were so close... he could feel her body heat and smell her lavender perfume._

"_Hey, Alan?" She smiled that brilliant white smile._

"_Uh, yeah?"_

"_Happy birthday!" She leaned in before he could reject, and pressed her lips to his. Then the door opened just as he pushed her away, and he stared at Ivy in the doorway._

"_I-Ivy! I-I-" She dropped the cake in her hands onto the floor, splattering it's perfection, and then ran out the door in tears. Audrey stared at him, her eyes flickering yellow, then she followed her friend, leaving him with Tyresha, who looked very satisfied._

_End Flashback_

"It was! She kissed me!"

Audrey looked hopeful. "I'll talk to her, but I can't guarantee it'll do any good."

"Thanks Audrey, I owe you one."

"Actually, you owe me six." She went back inside and closed the door behind her.

_+Love+_

"I don't know _what_ it was," Jeremie said. "All I know is that she kept saying 'he's here' and that she was crying."

"We could ask her about," Yumi suggested, pacing up and down the bench.

"She might get suspicious," Ulrich glanced at Odd, who was busy with Cleo, who looked ready to slap him. (He's breaking up with her.)

"So? We're going to show them anyway!"

"Yes, Yumi, but take into account that she's so secretive," Aelita said gently. "Maybe the point of not telling us is so that we won't find out." Yumi didn't reply. Instead she stopped pacing and stared at Odd, who was rubbing his bright red cheek and glanced at Cleo, who was stomping away.

"I feel like something... weird is happening right now," Odd commented.

"Okaaaay," Ulrich stated. "I think I'm going to check on Audrey." He walked up the stairs to the infirmary but was surprised when Dorothy told him she had gone to her dorm. As he turned the final corner, he bumped into a boy dressed in orange and black.

"Sorry," the boy kept walking. Ulrich knocked on the door lightly.

"I thought I told you-!" Ivy stopped in mid-sentence when she flung open the door. She turned around. "Audrey! Your stupid boyfriend wants to see you!" He noticed she wasn't trying to hide her tomato-like eyes, but in a moment, Audrey was outside the door, closing it behind her back. He noticed Ivy screaming into her pillow.

"What's up with her?" He asked.

"It's not really my story to tell," Audrey replied. He suddenly realized how close they were and blushed. She looked up into his eyes, somehow relaxed despite their position. She was pressed against the wall and his body was less than two inches from hers...

This is when it (finally!!!!!!!!!) happens. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, right into a kiss.

This startled him at first, and he didn't react. For a moment she thought he wasn't going to at all and felt like killing herself.

_Is it too soon? Did I just make a huge mistake?_

But he then wrapped his arms around her waist so that they were even closer. They stayed that way for a full twelve seconds, and by the time they parted she was blushing like crazy.

"'G'Night," she whispered.

"'Night," he hesitantly gave her a kiss on the cheek and she went back inside. Ulrich touched his lips. Could this mean that they were officially dating? That wasn't a friendly kiss, that was for sure, but what if she had intended it to be?

His mind raced as he walked back to the dorms. Laying down on his own bed, he tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't.

For once in the last three years of his life, he wasn't thinking- or dreaming, for that matter- about Yumi. He was thinking- and dreaming- about Audrey.

Audrey lay on her bed. She wasn't trying to sleep- the light was on, anyway. Ivy was at the computer, listening to the music. She'd always said "the songs that play have the answers."

_Later on that summer we went to the county fair_

_They had a brand new roller coaster and everyone was scared_

_It was two bucks to experience the thrill_

_And she took my hand and said_

"_Come on boy, I'll ride it if you will"_

_Baby I'll be your Huckleberry_

_You don't have to double dare me_

_When the ride gets wild and scary,_

_Count on me to be right there_

_You're so extra-ordinary,_

_sweet like maraschino cherry_

_We'll grow up, and we'll get married, baby I'll be your Huckleberry._

_We snuck off on a slow dance at the junior-senior prom,_

_I was lookin for some romance before I_

_had to get her home_

_Steaming up the windows of my car,_

_She said, "Until I get my wedding ring, boy, we can't go that far"_

_Baby I'll be your Huckleberry_

_You don't have to double dare me_

_When the ride gets wild and scary,_

_Count on me to be right there_

_You're so extra-ordinary,_

_sweet like maraschino cherry_

_We grew up, and we got married, now look at those three little Huckleberries_

Ivy seemed to tire of the song, and switched to the next one.

_The path that I'm walking, I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps til I'm full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they  
And I forseek the dark of hell if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We got some straightening out to do  
And not gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've gotta get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, Dont cry, Dont cry_

Audrey tuned the music in and out.

_I open my eyes,_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how,_

_I can't remember why,_

_I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain,_

_And I can't make it go away,_

_No, I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes,_

_Got nowhere to run,_

_And life goes on as I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life,_

_I just want to scream,_

_How could this happen to me?_

_This is for the ones who stood their ground_

_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down _

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake _

_Luck ain't even lucky _

_Got to make your own breaks _

It was around here that Audrey fell asleep.

**Yay! A First kiss! Nay! Alan returns! Yay! I spilled the secret! Yay! Odd dumps Cleo! (SPOILER) Nay! Ulrich's already found someone else he might like better! Okay, just review.**

**SB**


	5. The Truth

**Starlight**

**Thanks for the reviews, and how is the plotline choppy? This is my SECOND fanfic! I don't really know what a choppy plotline is...**

**Disclaim: I don't own CL.**

**Claim: I do own Audrey, Ivy, Alan, Ms. Kitchen, Amber, Cleo, the kitty idea, and the plot.**

_+Guilty+_

Alan hit the ground on Lyoko, though he knew this was all a dream where he could be free of his worries of Ivy. His cat-like senses returned, and he took it on easily and naturally. After all, the orange necklace that was hidden beneath his shirt allowed him to do this in the real world, too.

Alan found his mind was still on Ivy. _Figures she didn't understand the visual I sent her. Hello!? My cat form with blue eyes? How could she have not..._ He was cut off when he was hit in the side with a laser, thanks to the approaching blocks.

"Why you little-!" He was about to thrust forward and rake his claws across the block's eye when it started to beep. "What?" Then he realized his alarm clock was ringing, and that he had to get up and head to class.

Slipping into his robe, Alan went down the hall into the shower, bumping into a brown haired boy on the way out.

"Sorry," Alan said.

"No problem. My name's Ulrich, by the way."

"Alan." Ulrich watched the orange-clad boy disappear into the showers and headed back to his own room, where once again Odd was asleep- and wouldn't awake.

"Odd." Odd didn't get up, and an evil smile crept across Ulrich's face just as he practically screamed in Odd's ear: "Oh my God! Jim's kissing Aelita!"

"No Jim! Think of Jeremie! Child molestation-!" He stopped when he realized he was yelling at the air. "That's it!" Odd tackled Ulrich.

"Ow Odd!"

"Wah! Go cry about it!" Odd replied. They wrestled around on the floor until Ulrich tired of it and knocked him off.

"You'll never beat me."

"Wanna bet?" Ulrich shrugged as he headed out to breakfast. Just as he came out of the room, he ran into Audrey, who happened to be talking to the boy Alan he had met earlier. Ulrich now recognized him as the boy that had been leaving the hallway containing Audrey's room. He couldn't help but growl.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's okay. See you later," they left hurriedly. Ulrich clenched his teeth. What was she doing with him? But as he started walking he caught sight of yet another person, who happened to go by the name of-

"Hey, Amber," Ulrich said coolly, walking beside her with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, uh, hi Ulrich!" She said cheerfully, glinting red.

"How's it going?"

"I'll steal a line from a book, SSDD," she replied.

"What?"

"I happen to be a bookworm," she replied, her face no scarlet as she looked down at the ground, her hands also in her silky brown pockets as her flip-flops made clickety clack sound on the ground. "One of my favorite books is _Dreamcatcher, by Stephen King."_

"What does it mean?" He was beginning to think the girl was coming on to him, but he felt that he was slightly coming on to her...

"Pardon my French, but it means _Same Shit, Different Day_."

"Don't worry, I know plenty of people that are quite fluent in French," Ulrich laughed and she giggled, her face still red. Ulrich liked the way she blushed- the only part that turned red were her cheeks, not her whole face.

"Anyway, I gotta go," she said when they reached the cafeteria. "I'm kind of a tutor, and I have a session this morning."

"Odd could use a tutor," Ulrich commented absent mindedly.

"I could tutor him..."

"No, no! That won't be necessary- um- you'll take away Jeremie's fun!" Ulrich was afraid that Odd would pull one of his 'I'm cute. Date me' 's on Amber. It wasn't until he was in the line that he realized he already had a girlfriend.

_Whoops..._

"Are one hundred percent sure?" Alan asked Audrey again.

"Ivy told me herself, this morning," she rep[lied stubbornly. "The group of kids we always hang out with are the new Lyokonian warriors. She hear it over the phone while you tried to tackle her."

"I did not try to tackle her!"

"It doesn't matter." She paused when she saw Ulrich talking to a girl with raven hair. She felt a little protective all of a sudden, especially when Ulrich started laughing. They entered the cafeteria and took their seats . Odd was already full, having eaten six plates already.

"Ivy, your eyes are changing colors again," he said, but Ivy didn't appear to care. Her eyes were red, but had hints of blue to them.

"Ivy, can we talk to you?" Audrey said. Ivy lifted her face from her arms, saw Alan and buried them again.

"Should I?" Alan whispered to Audrey.

"You should," Audrey nodded knowingly. Alan reached down, wrapped his arm around her stomach and carried the short girl away from the table, her kicking and screaming along the way, attracting attention from pretty much everyone in the lunch room.

"Stop kicking me!" Alan said.

"Put me down!" She replied. It wasn't until they were out of the lunchroom that he did, and he earned a slap on the cheek.

"Hey!"

"Don't you ever do that again!"

"Shut up!" They turned to Audrey. "As I was saying, before being so rudely interrupted-" She glared at Ivy. "-They know about Lyoko and I think it's best we tell them. All in favor?" They all raised their hands and walked back in, everyone staring at Ivy until she spoke up.

"You better get your eyes off me and on your food before Odd eats it!" Everyone of course turned accusingly at Odd, who shrugged his shoulders and licked his lips, although he was already full. They laughed and started to eat while Audrey, Ivy, and Alan sat down.

"Everyone, this Alan," Audrey gestured to him. "He's an old friend." Odd looked at Alan's orange eyes. Was there a connection?

"My dad had orange eyes, too," he said softly.

"Oh," Odd replied. Ulrich was silent as he left the table.

"Ulrich, where're you going?" Audrey asked. When he didn't reply, she got up and followed him out. "Ulrich!" It wasn't outside until Ulrich stopped.

"Huh? What?" He looked a little distracted.

"Uh- where art thou going to?"

"I-I forgot." Then his cell phone beeped, and he looked at the text message on it. "Shoot. Amber- I mean Audrey- I gotta go."

"Amber, huh?" Audrey's eyes were light blue.

"I meant to say Audrey but I accidentally said Amber- that's my sister's name," Ulrich lied. Audrey's eyes were still light blue. "What's wrong with your eyes?" She shrugged.

"Can't tell yet. I'll mention it once we're at the factory."

"What?!" But she'd lifted her cell phone to her ear, and was now contacting someone. Moments later Ivy and Alan raced out of the cafeteria.

"To the factory!" Ivy declared, and they went running toward the woods. Ulrich was now thoroughly confused and he followed them, telling Jeremie what he'd just seen. They reached the hole and grabbed skateboards.

"I was wondering when we'd get around to telling you," Audrey said happily.

"Uh- telling me what exactly?" Ulrich replied, jumping over a small stream.

"About Lyoko,' Alan replied.

"We've been Lyokonian warriors since birth," Ivy explained. "Once we deactivate the tower, we'll explain everything. They entered the elevator and headed up to the supercomputer.

"What are you doing?" Jeremie cried as Ivy leaned over his shoulder and started pressing keys.

"Please! You shouldn't be in the chair if you couldn't find three hidden cards!" Ivy replied, hurriedly adding three cards to the card folder. They left the room and Audrey, Alan, and Ulrich entered the scanners.

"Aren't you coming?" Alan offered her his scanner.

"No, I can take care of myself," she said coldly. But as the scanner doors closed, just when it was too late to stop the virtualization process, a polymorphic spectar of Ivy attacked the real Ivy, and she fell to the floor, kicking and attacking it.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Audrey. Transfer Alan. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Audrey. Scanner Alan. Virtualization." They were virtualized, and Ulrich turned to check out Alan's and Audrey's Lyoko outfits.

Audrey had red cat ears and her regular red streaks. She had on a pair of baggy red pants and a red halter top with the imprint of a cat's head on it in black. A long red tail with black stripes on it poked out of her back, along with red wings outlined in black. Her necklace remained the same, but she had three fake claw marks on either cheek in red.

Alan was different. He had the same claw marks, except in orange, and an orange pair of long shorts. He had on no shirt, but his fingers were accented with orange claws. An orange tail with black stripes stuck out his bottom, but he had no wings.

"Hold on a second, Ivy's on her way." Moments later, Ivy dropped on all fours to the ground of the mountain sector.

She was wearing the same outfit as Audrey only in blue, except the cat on the front of her shirt was white and she had blue wings with white edges and that her tail had white stripes. Two blue cat ears stuck off the top of her head.

"Stupid spectar," she mumbled.

"C'mon!" Ulrich helped her stand, earning a look of distrust from Alan.

"Gimme a minute!"

"Gimme, Gimme, never gets," Audrey said sternly. Ivy stuck out her tongue and grabbed her necklace. The others did this as well. They were each surrounded by a light, for Audrey it was red, for Alan it was orange, and for Ivy it was blue. When the light dissipated, they had each turned into cats.

"Whoa!" Ulrich commented. Audrey hissed at a nearby William that Yumi was fighting so hard to get away from Aelita. Aelita's path to the tower was blocked by three blocks and four megatanks.

"Energy beam!" She then noticed the cats. "What the-!" But Audrey raced passed her and jumped at the charging megatank. Leaving three claw marks on it's eye, she jumped away. It exploded seconds later, but neither could get back in time. It took away the rest of Aelita's life points, and she devertualized.

"No!" Jeremie yelled.

"Hold your horses! You think Aelita is the only one who can deactivate the tower?!" Audrey meowed.

"I don't get any of this!" Jeremie replied.

"You will," Alan rolled his orange cat eyes. Ivy dove at William and landed easily on his neck. Using her cat instincts, she bit into William's neck, and he cried out and tried to pry her off of him. However, she held tight and Ulrich went to help the rest. She dug her claws and twisted her teeth around.

"William's almost out of life points!" Jeremie said. Ivy used her claws and cut open his virtual chest, then bit into his neck and clawed at his face. He devertualized around her and she landed easily on her feet.

"That was easy!" She mewed as she ran to help everyone out. As soon as the last megatank was gone, Ivy and Audrey charged into the tower together, and- much to everyone's surprise- it let them both in.

"It's been a while since I've done this," Ivy said as they floated to the top of the tower.

"Not really, and at least Alan didn't follow us," Audrey replied.

"Yeah."

"I think he knows you need space, but why don't you listen to his side of the story?" 

"He kissed her and that's that."

"What if she kissed him?" Audrey replied as they landed softly on the upper platform. They padded to the transparent touch-sensitive screen.

"I _might_ think about it."

"Give it a thought." Ivy balanced on her haunches and placed her paw on the screen.

Name:

**IVY**

Code:

**LYOKO**

"Tower: deactivated."

"Materialization." They walked over to the elevator and went into the computer room. Everyone was waiting for them already, their arms crossed.

"Well?" Aelita said after a while.

"I think we've got some explaining to do," Audrey replied.

"I wanna tell it!" Audrey jumped up and down like a three year old.

"Okaaaaay," Alan said.

Audrey cleared her throat, "Ahem. We begin this story on a regular day thirteen years ago." She paced with her hands behind her back as though she was troubled. "Our mother and father- Xera and Xavier- morphed into one. What we now know only as XANA. This was the day they created the two of us, me and Alan. So Alan's technically my brother."

"But what about Ivy?" Jeremie interrupted. **You did NOT think I was going to make Ivy and Alan brother and sister, did you? Cuz that would be soooo wrong!**

"Shut up and let her finish her story!" Alan said.

"As I was saying! There was a file on the computer, seeing as Franz Hopper created Lyoko. He happened to create XERA and XAVIER also, and they were both too weak without each other to do anything. However, once Franz left the computer unattended during the time his daughter, Aelita, had pneumonia, they morphed together somehow and called themselves XANA. They found one Franz's old files for a program that had the power to destroy them and their evil intentions. But before she was half finished, XANA stole the files and now she's just like us. Ivy.

"On a stormy day a little less than a year before you guys came in, Ivy managed to materialize us. We fought XANA in hiding until I'd say about a week before you guys came in, which happens to be when we were discovered and adopted in the US.

"It was about a month ago that- um- Ivy found her boyfriend, Alan, kissing another girl on his birthday, so she became heartbroken and just after that our adoptive parents- who happen to be sisters- sent us here to Kadic Academy, and that's pretty much the story."

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds before Jeremie spoke.

"How did you manage to materialize everyone on your own?"

"I wasn't on my own. See, when Franz Hopper, technically my father-" Ivy's words gave Aelita a stunned look. "-was creating me, he planned to help Audrey and Alan escape. So when he was halfway done, he had already given me a materialization code and two others for Audrey and Alan." She paused and smiled at Aelita. "Anyway, it doesn't mean we're blood sisters, just technically we have the same father, and I call XANA father anyhow, so as not to confuse you guys." Jeremie looked down at his watch.

"Uh- we are so late."

**Wasn't expecting that now, were you? Didn't think so. Nyeh nyeh nyeh. Mwahahahahahahahaha. Now that I'm done laughing evilly, this chapter is exactly six pages- not including the author's note! Wahoo! Go me! Now go you! And REVIEW!**

**SB**


	6. Fluff

**Starlight**

**I haven't checked for reviews yet, but I'm updating quickly since I'm bored.**

**Disclaim: I don't own CL.**

**Claim: I do own all my OCs and the story plot.**

_+Regretful+_

Alan was looking around for Ivy after school when he ran into a girl dressed in brown and white that had midnight hair to her waist.

"Have you seen a boy with brown hair an brown eyes?" she asked him.

"Ulrich?" He said, puzzled.

"Y-yes."

"Yeah, he's with Audrey, over at the... pool. Yeah, the pool."

"Okay. Thanks! My name is Amber."

"My name's Alan. Nice meeting you." Amber hurried passed the strange boy and went back to her room. She looked around for her favorite bathing suit- the one that made her look like a flirt. It was a brown two piece. The bottoms were just brown but the top had a large green star on the font, and next to the big green one were to smaller green ones on either side.

Hurrying back to through the halls, she exited school grounds hastily and headed for the pool. Once there, she paid for entrance and entered gracefully. She found a table that contained a bag and a shirt that looked like Ulrich's, so she guessed he sat there. He also found some other clothes that must have belonged to 'Audrey'.

Amber set her things down on the table, trying to make it look like a random gesture and she slid out of her brown flip-flops. She strutted right over to the diving board, climbed up to the top, and looked around for Ulrich and 'Audrey'. She glared when she saw them making out.

_Gotta get his attention,_ she thought. She jumped on it so it looked as though she was making sure it had a good bounce, when really she was just making it loud enough so that Ulrich and his girlfriend would see her.

She saw them watching her and immediately dove gracefully, as she'd been taught by her adoptive mother, Caroline Kitchen. She landed perfectly, then arched her back and swam upward until her head broke the surface. She swam toward the other side of the pool, trying to make it an accident when she bumped Ulrich's leg.

"Whoa, I'm sorry- oh, hi, Ulrich!" She said as she jumped out of the pool and sat next to him, wringing water from her hair.

"Hi Amber," Ulrich replied, not realizing his mistake until a second to late.

"This is your sister? She doesn't look anything like you," Audrey commented.

"Um, no, I'm not his sister," Amber replied. "I'm a friend of Ulrich's. The name's Amber."

"Audrey." Audrey took Amber's hand and shook it hesitantly, and Ulrich could see the pained look on her face clearly. "I-I've gotta go." So Audrey walked over to the table where her stuff was and wrapped a towel around her as she exited.

"Who's Audrey?" Amber asked.

"Um- my- my-" Ulrich stuttered, but then sighed. "My girlfriend."

"Oh," Amber looked surprised. "Since when?"

"Last night or so." He could tell by the hurt expression on his face that Amber was disappointed.

"Anyway, wanna go for a swim?" Amber seemed to shake it off.

"Sure," he said slightly glumly.

_+Love+_

Audrey was stopped in the hallway by Odd.

"Hey Audrey," he said quietly. "Would you mind telling me why Ivy's been acting... strange since Alan came?"

"Uh- uh-" Audrey didn't really feel like talking, but she sighed and took him by the elbow. She led him to his own room, having memorized the number thanks to Ulrich.

"Now tell me!" Odd demanded.

"Alright," Audrey started pacing. "See, about a month ago, two weeks before we came to Kadic, Ivy was together with my 'brother', Alan. It was his birthday, and she was bringing over his birthday cake when she caught him kissing Tyresha. She dropped the cake onto the carpet and pretty much ran. I went after her. After that, we got our parents to allow us to go to Kadic Academy, and a week after that- last week- Alan used a special little power of his to send Ivy a visual of his cat self with blue eyes, which means 'sad'. That's why our eyes change colors. Well, after that he just sort of turned up here, and Ivy hasn't exactly given him forgiveness."

Odd thought for a moment, "That explains... a lot."

"Uh-huh." She nodded and left the room, walking down the hall. She looked around the corner just in time to see Ivy was leaning against it, squatting, with her face buried in her knees. She hid behind the corner and listened.

"...and that's what happened," Alan finished. There was a pause.

"I'm sorry Alan," Ivy's voice was muffled. "I'm just not ready to forgive you."

"Ivory-"

"Don't call me that!" She turned around and slammed the door behind her. Audrey crept inside behind her as Alan walked away.

"I heard," she said before Ivy could explain. Ivy's eyes were light blue and red. She noticed Ivy's eyes were light blue and yellow as she flopped down on her bed.

"What happened?"

"Ulrich told me his sister's name is Amber, but it turns out she's really just a 'friend'." Ivy nodded knowingly.

"Ah, the classic 'just a friend' excuse."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's cheating on you!" 

"Ulrich would never do that!"

"Oh really?" Audrey let the words sink in. There wasn't much else she could do but ask him about it rally... but what if he took it the wrong way?

"Ivy?"

"Hm?"

"Dating is so hard. Sometimes I feel like Ulrich doesn't even like me." She flipped over onto her stomach and propped her chin in her hands to see Ivy's reaction.

Ivy hesitated, searching for the right words, "You know with boys, it's really hard to tell." They sat in silence for a moment before Ivy flipped over and faced Audrey.

"What are you thinking?" Audrey asked suspiciously.

"I'm thinking God gave us the power to be a cat. Maybe we should use that little power now... and find out exactly what Ulrich's up to with what's-her-name... Amber."

"I don't know..."

"I do, and if you won't come, I'll go by myself." Audrey sighed, defeated by Ivy's words.

Ivy and Audrey touched their necklaces, and in moments they were cats, one red and one blue.

"Don't you think someone's going to notice if a red and a blue cat go waltzing down the hall of Kadic Academy?" Audrey meowed.

"Yup, and that's why we're not going that way." Ivy flicked her blue tail to the window and dropped softly to the blue and white carpet next to her bed. They padded to the window and there they jumped on the sill; Ivy worked it open with her teeth and then Audrey pushed it up the rest of the way with her head. When there was enough room, Ivy looked down. Unfortunately, they were on the top floor. Fortunately, though, Amber and Ulrich were sitting at the gangs' usual bench, sopping wet but rapidly drying off. They could listen from the nearby tree.

After they worked out a plan, Audrey began sliding down the building, her nails slowing her down. She crouched while she waited for Ivy, trying not to be seen. Ivy slid down next to her, and they broke into a catlike sprint across the grass, thankful that the bench was turned the opposite way so they weren't seen. Ivy and Audrey scaled the tree quietly and easily, and grinned in a catlike way, proud of themselves. Amber was sitting next to Ulrich, a little too close for comfort for Audrey, and was twirling her hair around her finger flirtatiously. There was a slight amber sparkle hue in her eye as she whispered to Ulrich.

"I love soccer, too!" She was saying. "We are such soul mates!"

"Uh, hehe, I wouldn't say _that_..." Ulrich laughed nervously.

"Why not, Brownie Bear?" She said the nickname with a giggle but the rest with a pout.

"Um, I don't know, it's just... I have a girlfriend... and I really-"

"Oh, _her_," she sounded slightly disgusted. "Audrey, was it? Why would you like her? All those red streaks! And red bangs, yuck! I don't see why-"

"I-I haven't really thought about that," Ulrich said shakily. You could tell he was uncomfortable, and by now he had scooted over to the edge of the bench, but Amber had just followed him. She was practically in his lap, and Audrey's neck fur stood on end. Ivy stared on blankly.

"Brownie Bear-"

"I think my name's Ulrich," he interrupted.

"Don't be rude," Amber put a finger to his lips. Ulrich realized how close her face was to hers... he could feel her body heat... smell her minty breath, and see every little detail of her amber eyes. He realized she had a perfectly even tan... everything about her seemed so perfect...

"I-uh... sorry?" Ulrich said it more like a question since he was at such a loss for words. She turned to him, a smile on her plump lips, as though she'd forgiven him.

"As I was saying, Brownie Bear-" she eyes him, as though begging him to interrupt again, just so she could punish him. "- I think it would be best if I... you know... tutor you. That is, if you need any help." She held a face of innocence, one that was extremely close to his. Their lips almost brushed, and he felt a second of extreme neediness before he returned his resistance, turning his head slightly so that he was looking at the tree.

"Um... okay...?" He was seeing something odd... it looked like a red tail, but there was a blue ear next to it. A familiar blue ear...

"Ugh, it's cold!" Amber offered a fake shiver and scooted even closer to Ulrich; he was now pressed against the bar but she wouldn't stop coming closer. He finally ran out of space, and she lay her head on his shoulder. She wriggled her arm through his, smiling mischieviously.

"Walk me to my dorm?"

"Uh, sure?" He was dazed from that near kiss, so he walked numbly along with her, actually, she was leading him since he didn't know where her room was. They stopped outside her dorm and he was about to walk away when she grabbed his arm. He turned back to see what she wanted, and was met with a soft, tender kiss that nearly knocked him over. He pulled away after five seconds, and was met with eyes of confusion.

"What?"

"I-I have a girlfriend!" He said.

"But you don't like her, you like me!" She alleged.

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"I kissed you Ulrich, and you waited too long before you pulled away. You like me more than her."

"That's not true!"

"Keep telling yourself that. See you in the library tomorrow after school." She winked and smiled when she closed the door. Ulrich turned to leave, his cheeks flushed, but then he realized his mistake.

Sitting on the floor were two cats, one red and one blue, their eyes both red and light blue.

**Okay end chapter. Alright fine, I'll continue, put your torches and pitchforks away!!!**

The red cat licked the fur on her chest, more correctly the pendant on her collar, and she transformed into a human once again. Ivy stayed a cat, her eyes gazing at him knowingly.

Audrey was silent for a moment, tears threatening at the brims of her eyes. "Ulrich, what the _fuck_ was that?!!!"

"Audrey!" He stared into those captivating eyes, swirling in so many different colors, and watched as the tears cascaded down her tan cheeks. After staring at Amber's perfect face, he realized how Audrey's face was imperfect, like the scars underneath her ear and her thin lips. She wasn't perfect, but she was special... very special.

"Well?"

"Audrey, I didn't kiss her! She kissed me, I swear! I-I-I-!" But he was at loss for words in those beautiful now-yellow eyes. Instead he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her thin body, her burying her face in his shoulder and wiping the tears away quickly. Looking out the corner of his eye, Ulrich noticed the blue cat slipping away, but not before he noticed the light blue hue to her eyes that matched her beautiful sky-colored pelt.

Ivy was on her way back to her room when she was tackled from the side by another cat. This cat was bigger than her, way bigger, and he had untrustworthy amber eyes that stared into hers. She lunged back, scratching and hissing and spitting at him. She bit into his thick gray neck fur, catching a glimpse of his collar:

AMBER LOUISON 949-6509

"You bitch, you aren't worth it!" She bit down more gently and released him.

"I'm the bitch? Your bite is way worse than your bark!" The boy meowed softly, licking his ruffled neck fur and winced when he touched a scratch.

"Rude much?" She licked her own cut, on the bottom of her feet.

"I'd say you are. Is your foot okay?"

"You got me right on the pad!" She licked it gingerly, knowing that she'd have a cut on the bottom of her hand when she turned into a human again.

"Sorry 'bout that. My name's Scraps by the way."

"I'm Ivy. I've got to go human again, but I'll see you later, 'kay Scraps?"

"Sure, whatever that means. I better be getting back to Amber, anyhow." Ivy turned into a human and watched her newfound kitty friend prance away.

Ivy slipped into her room to see Audrey just coming out.

"I'm meeting Ulrich at the pond," Audrey explained. "He wants to make it up to me."

"Watch it, Audrey, you never know."

Audrey rolled her eyes and walked toward the pond. When she arrived, she was greeted with Ulrich on a green blanket he'd laid out to face the sunset. He was kicking back, hands crossed behind his head, when she plopped down next to him with a smile on her face. She lay down too, and he let her use his arm for a pillow.

Her entire body relaxed as she lay on her head on his chest. She was overwhelmed with the happiness that Ulrich hadn't cheated on her... she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have a great guy like Ulrich for a boyfriend, but at the same time it made her hurt on the inside in a way she couldn't quite figure out. Maybe it was because she was happy, and she knew for a fact that Ivy wasn't.

Ulrich moved so he faced Audrey, her head still resting on his upper arm. She rolled her eyes and smiled. He crossed his own eyes, and she giggled; he stared into those happy pink eyes and wondered exactly how he had ended up with such a great girl like her.

But she broke his thoughts simply by pressing her thin lips to his, smiling through the kiss and pressing her body against his until there was no space between them. He deepened the kiss by wrapping his free arm around her waist, and she gladly opened her mouth and let him in.

They were unaware that Alan was watching them longingly, knowing that once he and Ivy had done the exact same thing. He moved away from the window and forced himself up the stairs toward Ivy's room, then knocked. Ivy answered, and he noticed a band-aid on her palm.

"What happened?" He grabbed her palm tenderly, and to his utter shock, she didn't pull it away. She was apparently on the road to forgiving him.

"Cat fight," she blushed. "I won." She knew it was wrong to lie, but she knew she was falling for him again. She didn't want it to happen, and she certainly wasn't going to let on about that, but it just felt so... it felt so _right_.

Ivy didn't realize how close they were until Alan's lips nearly pressed to his, but she turned away and walked to the window. She stared out, seeing Audrey and Ulrich lost in their little make-out session, and sighed.

Audrey was losing herself in this perfect moment. She didn't want it to end. She didn't want him to stop holding her so close. She didn't want the sun to set. She didn't want anyone to interrupt them (specifically XANA). She didn't want Ulrich to like anyone but her. She didn't want to stop this perfect five minutes.

And vice versa.

**Fluffy fluffy fluffy... how cute! I knew you guys would like fluff... so here it is. Thanks for any and all reviews, and as for you, 'Audrey', you better review or no chapters for you!**

**SB**


	7. Dance

**Starlight**

**Hey all! It's me again! Admit it, you're glad I'm updating! Guess what! This chapter is all about: the dance! Allow me to explain. See, the dance is from 8:00 PM- 10:30 PM, and when Ulrich and Audrey were making out it was about 6:30 PM. So... yeah.**

**Disclaim: I don't own CL. Or the songs.**

**Claim: I own my OCs and everything about them and the story plot.**

_+Exasperated+_

The four girls were at Yumi's house at 7:00 PM to get ready for the dance. They'd already taken their showers, that way they could get ready in fifty minutes since it took ten minutes to walk to school.

They closed the blinds and locked the doors, thankful that Yumi's parents were out and that Hiroki was at Johny's house. Then they began changing in the living room. (I will have links in my profile soon.)

Yumi was wearing a short dress that went halfway down her thighs. The skirt part was white and so were the long sleeves, but they had black tights and a the top part was purple, along with the sleeves until they reached her elbow. That dark purple part went all the way down until it touched the floor. She had a dark purple bandana in her hair.

Aelita wore a white dress, but the top part looked like a butterfly. The part that covered her stomach was pink, but the skirt part was white and it only reached her mid-thigh, too. She had red ribbons tied into her hair.

Audrey's outfit was different then both of theirs. Her dress was entirely black, but the front of it formed into tight short shorts- they were at the very top of her thighs- and the back of it flowed to the floor like a full-length dress. She also had on black boots that went up to half way up her thighs, which were hard to walk in. She had long sleeves.

Ivy wore a simple strapless dark blue dress. it was the tightest out of all the dresses. Her shoes were small, dark blue heels.

After that they did their make up, and soon after Yumi went to answer the door for Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, William's clone, and Alan. Alan had tagged along, hoping to try once more to get things right with Ivy. They each wordlessly took the hand of their date, but in Alan and Ivy's case, Alan had his hand in his pocket and Ivy crossed her arms across her chest.

When they reached the dance, loud music blasted through the speakers.

_**I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind**_

_**There was something so pleasant about that place.**_

_**Even your emotions had an echo**_

_**In so much space**_

The couples split up into groups, and Ulrich grabbed Audrey's small hand. She giggled absentmindedly as he took her toward the DJ booth, where there was a professional DJ playing 'Crazy'.

_**And when you're out there**_

_**Without care,**_

_**Yeah, I was out of touch**_

_**But it wasn't because I didn't know enough**_

_**I just knew too much**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Does that make me crazy?**_

_**Probably**_

"What song are you requesting?" the shaggy haired man asked.

"Far Away, by Nickelback," Ulrich said promptly.

"I'll play it after this song," he said. The DJ smiled at him when he saw Audrey's hand in his.

"I'm DJ Chad. I prefer DJ Chad."

"I'm Ulrich, and this is Audrey."

"Hi."

"See you kids later." So Ulrich dragged her off again, this time to dance.

_**And I hope that you are having the time of your life**_

_**But think twice, that's my only advice**_

_**Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, **_

_**who do you think you are,**_

_**Ha ha ha bless your soul**_

_**You really think you're in control**_

_**Well, I think you're crazy**_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**I think you're crazy**_

_**Just like me**_

They danced for a minute before Audrey bumped into someone. She was about to turn around and apologize when she realized it was-

"Oh, sorry, Audrey," Amber said. She was wearing a slutty brown strapless dress that only went to her mid thighs and high heels.

"Nice to know," Audrey replied.

Amber looked at her strangely, then looked to Ulrich, "Brownie Bear!" She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he could protest.

"I'm not your Brownie Bear!" He looked for Audrey, then saw she had disappeared into the crowd.

_**My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb**_

_**And all I remember is thinking, I wanna be like them**_

_**Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun**_

_**And it's no coincidence I've come**_

_**And I can die when I'm done**_

_**But Maybe I'm crazy**_

_**Maybe you're crazy**_

_**Maybe we're crazy**_

_**Probably**_

_**Uh, uh **_

Ulrich followed her into the crowd and grabbed her elbow.

"Audrey?" He said. She stopped and turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't-"

"I'm just thirsty," she explained.

"Oh, okay," he sighed with relief and she got a bowl of punch. After she finished it, Ulrich took her hand because Far Away had started playing.

_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**_

Slow dancing couples swayed with the music. Even Jeremie was dancing with Aelita... everyone was happy. However, there were four people in the room that weren't dancing: Alan, William's clone, Yumi, and Ivy.

Ivy wasn't about to get up and slow dance with herself. So instead, she drank some punch. After drinking the whole thing down, she walked over to William's clone and took his hand. They slow danced on the dance floor, much to pretty much everyone's shock.

Ivy considered this a friendly dance, of course, especially since it was with a clone. William's clone had difficulty of course, it was his first slow dance.

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

Out of the corner of her eye, Ivy saw the look of hurt in Alan's eyes. Not only light blue, but also red, not a good sign. Yumi looked fine with it, but then looked completely shocked when Alan asked her to dance. Ivy hid her light blue eyes.

"William?" She asked the clone.

"Um, that's me, right?" He asked stupidly.

"Yeah. I hate Alan. I hate him more than anything else in the world. But I also love him more than anything else in the world. I don't know what to do."

"How am I supposed to know?"

"You're not."

_**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**_

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

Ivy absent mindedly hummed to the song.

_**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know**_

_**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go**_

Ivy parted with William, but another slow song came on. She walked out of the lunch room, unable to face Alan, and transformed into a cat. Her nose twitched at the smell of mouse, but she ignored it. Mouse wasn't her destination. Then again...

She opened her mouth to get a better scent, then prowled around. When the mouse was in sight, she set her weight on her haunches and sprang. She killed it quickly and held the delectable appetizer in her jaws. She launched into a cat like sprint and reached the dorms in moments. It didn't take her long before she eased her self- and the mouse- under the door of Amber's room.

"Scraps?" She meowed.

"You again?"

"My name's Ivy," she replied, dropping her fresh-kill in front of him. "Eat." He did as he was told, but they ended up sharing the mouse.

"So what brings you here, werecat?"

"Boredom and loneliness," she replied.

"Poor you," he licked the top of her head affectionately.

"You're more sympathetic than the William clone!"

"What's a William clone?"

So she told him a story.

_+Playful+_

The dance had ended and Audrey was looking for Ivy. She'd disappeared after the second song and no one had seen her. She gave up and returned worriedly to her room after half an hour.

At 12:30 AM, Audrey was still awake, and a blue cat slipped into the room. It pranced over to Ivy's bed and it was only seconds later that another cat, a blue-gray tom, padded across the carpet into the room. Ivy transformed into her human self and the cat jumped into her lap.

"You have some explaining to do!" Audrey commented crossly.

Ivy stroked the kitten's head, thinking of the right words. She didn't want to say she was falling for Alan again, but she didn't want to mention that she was jealous when he asked Yumi to dance. How was she to word a feeling that couldn't possibly be felt? "I was in Amber's room, playing with Scraps. He was lonely," she lied.

"You spent four hours playing with a cat?"

"Yup."

Audrey paused, "Did you see anything?"

"I didn't see shit, but I heard pretty much everything."

"Language, Ivory."

"Name, Indigo Brat."

"Shut up! Tell me what you heard."

"Thought I was supposed to shut up."

"Well you're obviously not, so-"

"Basically, she's pressing that he likes her better then you and that he wants her."

"Not bad."

"Problem is, I heard them kiss."

"You _heard_?"

"Yes." Audrey moaned in frustration. "Then I heard him cuss her out, but they're still friends."

"Why couldn't she have just never met him? Why can't she just leave him alone?"

"It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all..." Ivy sang, kicking off her shoes and laying back on her bed.

"Shut up!"

"It's a small world after all, it's a small, small world." Audrey had tears of frustration and anger running down her cheeks. Ivy looked sick.

"Ivy, do you have to do that?"

"Yes."

Audrey flipped over dramatically, which resulted in her hitting the ground with a sharp thud. Ivy burst into fits of laughter.

They laughed until their insides hurt and had a pillow fight. Ivy tackled Audrey after she was painfully hit in the face with a down pillow. They play wrestled like cats on the ground, but did not bear their 'claws'.

"Ow!" Ivy cried out suddenly as Audrey bumped her tender palm.

"What happened?" Audrey examined the deep wound. "Oooh, right on the pad."

"From when I met Scraps. We got in a tussle and ended up sharing tongues. Sort of like Firestar and Smudge in the first book from Warriors."

"I see," she paused, "When do you plan on returning Scraps?"

"He'll return himself when he wants to leave."

"Meaning?"

"He'll be here a while."

**There, another chapter, and it's about the dance. As before mentioned, I have links to their dance outfit for Yumi, Aelita, Ivy, and Audrey in my profile. My pen pal, I-Breached-UR-Security, is letting me use her photobucket to post the pictures. Go IBURS! Now go you and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SB**


	8. Accident

**Starlight**

**Hello! I would like to thank Burraku's Shadow for being such a loyal reviewer!**

**Claim: My OCs and the story plot.**

**Disclaim: I don't own CL.**

_+Jealousy+_

"I wonder what I'm going to sing in the talent show," Audrey commented, flipping over off the bed.

Ivy took one look at the window before covering her head from the dawn light, "There's frost on the window. Time for bed."

"Get up!" Audrey threw a down pillow that hit her square in the face.

"Ow!" Ivy shot the pillow back at her without looking. It bounced off her stomach.

"Do I have to get Alan in here?" Ivy jumped straight up and ran to her closet, searching for her regular outfit.

"Oh, no need for that!" She tossed her outfit on the bed. "No need at all!"

Audrey paused, "When are we going to tell them that... other little... tidbit?"

"Oh, _that_," Ivy bit her lip and pulled her shirt over her head. "I don't know. Do you think we should?"

"Well, yeah, it's kind of important."

"I'll tell Jeremie," Ivy exited the room after pulling up her skirt and running a brush through her hair. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste on the way out.

Audrey got dressed also, then brushed her hair and teeth. After that she headed down to breakfast to find Odd on his sixth plate of pancakes. Audrey took a tray for herself and took her usual helping of two pancakes and an orange.

"You gonna eat that?" Odd asked.

"Yes." Audrey gave her daily answer. Ulrich and Yumi sat down at the table.

"Hey," Ulrich smiled. She didn't look at him.

"Hi, Alan," she said to the orange-clad boy as he sat down. He frowned, but couldn't say anything because Aelita, Jeremie, and Ivy sat down.

"Hey Princess, Einstein, and _Ivory_," Odd was obviously in an obnoxious mood as he smiled smugly. She kicked him under the table.

"Ivy," she stated.

"You guys, we have good news and bad news," Jeremie finally said, closing his laptop.

"About William?" Yumi asked hopefully.

"Yes... and XANA, too," Aelita said slowly.

"William can be released with a simple password, and our friend Ivy here knows it," he gestured to Ivy.

"Finally!" Yumi rejoiced, giving Audrey a hug that left her face bright red.

"Air... air...!" Audrey replied.

"There's also a password that is required to get Franz Hopper back, so we can shut down XANA." Everyone gasped with hope. "Problem is, they don't know it." A disappointed sigh rose in the throats of the Lyokonian Warriors.

"So, when can we free William?" Yumi asked, trying to get the mood back.

A beeping from Jeremie's laptop rose throughout the lunch room. "Right now," Jeremie said. "After we deactivate the tower."

They exited the lunch room as the bell rang to go to class.

"Beautiful, just freaking beautiful," Ivy mumbled. She jumped down the man hole and landed awkwardly on her feet.

"Forgot the ladder, Ivy?" Alan asked. She shrugged and grabbed her skateboard.

They stopped at the supercomputer room for the sole purpose of dropping off Jeremie. Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich stepped in first.

"Transfer Aelita. Transfer Odd. Transfer Ulrich. Scanner Aelita. Scanner Odd. Scanner Ulrich. Virtualization!"

Yumi, Audrey, and Ivy stepped in next.

"Transfer Yumi. Transfer Audrey. Transfer Ivy. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Audrey. Scanner Ivy. Virtualization!"

"Where am I going, Jeremie?" Alan asked, stepping into the scanner.

"The Forest Sector." The doors closed. "Transfer Alan. Scanner Alan. Virtualization." Alan walked over to the rest of the group. Ivy and Audrey had already turned into cats, so he did the same.

"The tower is due northeast of you," Jeremie's voice rang out.

"And so are our little guests," Alan meowed. A Skipezoa, William, and four Kankrelats appeared.

William and Ulrich launched into a violent sword fight. Yumi was trying to pry William away from the edge, but in the heat of it, she was knocked back over the edge of the platform. Odd fired his laser arrows and managed to devertualize her before she tumbled to her death. Ivy, Alan, and Audrey destroyed the Kankrelats easily.

"Watch it! That Skipezoa's a little too close to- Aelita!" His tone changed from warning to worry as it lifted her into it's long tentacles.

"Mrow!" Audrey and Ivy attacked as one, scratching off it's tentacles only for Odd to catch Aelita. Alan joined in on the brutal one-sided cat fight. They bit into it's eye, they scratched away all of it's tentacles and leaving deadly claw marks across it's eye. They hopped away just as it exploded.

"Nice, Audrey," Ulrich smirked, continuing his sword fight with William.

"Whatever," Audrey murmured. She dove onto William's back, biting and scratching away at his life points. She was knocked off of him and devertualized.

"Uh oh," she mumbled, looking down at her paws. She'd forgotten to go human again.

"Audrey..." Ivy meowed, jumping William's neck. She bit down onto his neck, and Ulrich stroked him across the chest with his katana. He devertualized around Ivy, and she landed gracefully on her paws.

"Where to now?" Ulrich stopped when he saw himself devirtualizing.

"Block!" Alan meowed, jumping in front of Aelita. He hissed furiously, his neck fur on end.

"Laser arrow!" Odd cried, and arrow destroying the block. "Hey, Jeremie, you could've-" He was sent sprawling back by a Crab. "-warned us." He devertualized.

"Jeremie?" Ivy called. He didn't answer. Alan destroyed the remaining Crab and climbed up a tree, licking himself.

_Two problems._ Ivy thought. _I'm not only left to protect Aelita with Alan, but Jeremie's gone and we don't know where the tower is._

Alan jumped from the tree and stood up.

"The tower's not far," he gestured with a flick of his tail. "Around that corner. We can get there quickly if we go big."

"Go big?" Aelita asked, confused. "What-" But she was interrupted when Ivy and Alan both sat down, and were surrounded by a light. For Alan, orange, for Ivy, blue. When it dissipated, they were still cats, except they were taller than Aelita. Their massive paws were the size of her head, their bodies twice as long as she was tall.

"Hop on." Ivy purred with amusement at the look of utter shock on Aelita's face.

"You didn't really think that turning into cats was our only special attack," Alan seemed to grin. "You should see Audrey! She's only half our size, but her claws our as long as my head!" Aelita climbed onto Ivy with difficulty. After that, they launched into a cat-like sprint and ran quickly around the corner. Ivy skidded to a stop and Aelita hopped off of her back.

Running inside the tower, she nearly tripped, but she floated to the top as usual. Walking to the center of the upper platform, she placed her hand on a transparent screen.

**Name:**

**Aelita**

**Code:**

**LYOKO**

"Tower deactivated."

They were materialized, and the threesome headed up to the top floor, only to find that Audrey was sitting on the ground, panting uncontrollably, and Ulrich was knocked out. Yumi was helping up Jeremie, who was trying to fix his glasses.

"What happened?" Aelita asked awkwardly at the strange sight.

"A couple Polymorphic Spectars, nothing too... big?" She said it like a question when she glanced at Ulrich's unconscious body.

"I find I am a very tough opponent." Audrey commented. They propped Ulrich against the wall and Ivy took Jeremie's chair. She opened a program and started entering keys rapidly. Only Jeremie and Aelita seemed to understand the text.

"Hey, Yumi," Ivy said, entering the password. "I think it's about time you go and greet your Prince William."

Yumi smiled with delight and left the room.

"Is he... back?" Odd asked. Ivy nodded.

"I better get that William clone out of there," Jeremie said, taking his chair back as the elevator opened.

"What's I miss?" William asked, his arms crossed behind his head.

"Hey," Audrey smiled jokingly. "The real you is even cuter than the clone!"

"Thanks," he winked. At this moment, Ulrich opened one eye. He growled and stood up.

"Welcome back William!"

"How'd you get me out of there?" So they told him the story so far.

"...and that's it."

"So it's thanks to you that I'm finally free?" He asked Ivy.

She shrugged, "Yup. Call me Ivy." She shook his hand. "This is Audrey and Alan." He nodded.

"I think I should get back to my first class in... two months?"

"That's about right," Ivy replied.

"Now, tell me about yourself, my rescuer!" William put a friendly arm around Ivy's shoulder, causing her to blush. However, unaware to either of them, Yumi and Alan were restraining themselves from wringing the two teens' necks.

_+Shocked+_

After school, Ivy and Audrey went on another spying spree. Ulrich ran into Amber at the Soccer field.

"Brownie Bear! Come and sit with me!"

"I'm not Brownie Bear!"

"Brownie Bear-!"

"I'm not-!"

"Ulrich, come sit with me!"

Ulrich kicked the ball over to the goal so the newfound wind wouldn't blow it away. He sat down next to her on the bleachers, unaware that a blue cat and a red cat were hiding behind them under the bleachers.

"Brownie Bear-"

"Ulrich!"

"Brownie Bear-!"

"Ulrich!"

"Ulrich, why do you have such a problem with my nick name?"

"Why are you so content on giving me a nickname?"

"Because I give all my ex-boyfriends a nickname."

"We were never dating!"

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"I did not kiss you! You kissed me!"

"But you never pull away quickly enough."

"That's- that's because-" Ulrich was at a loss for words, thanks to her perfection.

"Because you can't choose?"

"I don't like you!" Ulrich lied.

"Are you really so sure?"

"Yes!"

"Why are you dating Audrey, anyway!?"

Ulrich hesitated. "Promise not to tell?"

"Promise."

Ulrich took a deep breath, "See, there was this girl I like, her name's Yumi. Problem was, she liked a guy named William, and my friend, Odd, said that if I could get another girl to go out with me, I'd be able to get her to date me, so I took his advice." He paused, and in this pause, Audrey ran towards the dorm.

"What I didn't expect, was that now I actually do like Audrey... really, to be honest, I think I _love_ her."

A hiss sounded behind them, and Amber turned around. She picked Ivy up, not recognizing who it was. Ulrich, on the other hand...

"Ivy!" He looked shocked.

"This you're cat?"

"Um- no- yes- kind of- maybe- define 'mine'-"

"It's yours." She scratched Ivy behind the ears, and the blue she-cat let out a disgusted hiss and a warning growl. "My cat ran away."

"Or maybe I stole him!" The she-cat replied.

"Whoa- a talking cat!?"

"Whoa- a talking bitch!?" Ivy mimicked. She swiped at Amber's and left three claw marks across the surprised girl's face.

"Ivy!" Ulrich grabbed her off of Amber. He meant to put her down gently, but before he could, her blue fur slipped from his grasp and hit the ground head-first. "What was that?" But the blue-pelted she cat did not answer. She lay with her eyes closed... she did not move at all.

_+Rage+_

Audrey was human again, staring at the dead flowers that she had meant to take out of the window the day she'd been knocked down the stairs. Looking up, she could see the soccer field... and watched as Ulrich slammed Ivy head first into the ground.

"You _fucking asshole fagget whore-_" Audrey screamed as she ran down the stairs and across the courtyard. She reached Ivy's side panting, and knelt to her knees. Ulrich stood over her, a look of pure horror pasted on his face.

Audrey's hand brushed the cat necklace, and Ivy accidentally turned back into a human again, bleeding head and all. She wasn't moving, but she breathed deep, shallow breaths.

"Audrey- I- I- I-!" But he had no words for the sorrow he felt.

"Did that cat just turn into a human?" Amber asked.

"Get your fucking ass out of here before I beat the shit out of you!" Audrey yelled. Ulrich took her arm to restrain her as Amber turned and ran, but he was rewarded with a knee... where it hurts, we'll say. She pushed him to the ground and he fell back.

"I didn't mean to, Audrey! I didn't mean to!"

"Yeah, just like you didn't mean to fall for me!"

"Audrey!" But she had turned away and was on her cell phone, trying to get someone to come and help her take Ivy to the infirmary. Moments later, Alan came. He looked at Ulrich angrily. He didn't smile.

**End chapter. It was a little longer than most and Ulrich was slightly OOC, but you'll live. And believe it or not, Audrey does cuss a lot in real life. Review!**


	9. Who Are You?

**Starlight**

**I must warn you all: this story is coming to an end. But **_**don't**_** worry! This is the ****first**** in the Night Sky trilogy. Meaning there will be two more after this! It's the last chapter... This chapter will be shorter than most, sorry. Also, let's pretend the water at the bridge is about two feet below the actual bridge.**

**Claim: My OCs and the story plot.**

**Disclaim: CL.**

_+Horrified+_

The boys- except Ulrich- were all drooling over Ms. Kitchen as she taught t he physics lesson. She needn't ask them to pay attention because they hung on every word. A couple of guys actually thought about hitting on her. A trip to the principle's office fixed that, of course. She was like a star- to be appreciated from afar, but not to be touched.

It had been two days since the incident with Ivy. Everyone was upset with each other. Ulrich and Audrey hadn't even glanced at each other, let alone spoke a word. Ivy had yet to wake up, and no one was allowed to visit her since she returned from the hospital. Her condition wasn't released either.

Alan and Audrey spent a lot of time prowling the prowling the grounds as cats. Scraps had grown miserably lonely but still slept on Ivy's bed. Ulrich hadn't spoken to Amber- he'd taken to avoiding her when Jeremie had told him just about every horrible thing he'd done since they met. Ulrich hadn't looked at Odd because everyone seemed to be playing the Blame Game, and he was targeted. Yumi was furious with Odd and Ulrich when she found out Ulrich's real reason for dating Audrey. Aelita and Jeremie spent most of their time in Jeremie's room or at the factory, trying to crack the password to destroying XANA. No one sat together at any meals anymore.

"Great! Just what we need!" Jeremie stated with frustration as his laptop beeped.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line said.

"Ulrich, XANA's activated a tower!"

"I'll be right over." Ulrich ran out of the room, but Ms. Kitchen was too busy explaining why the answer to the problem was 'A sub nn+1 over 4'. **Whoever can tell me what that's from gets a talking Odd plushie!**

Ulrich gathered his thoughts as he ran toward the manhole. Did Audrey still like him at all? Did they still have a chance? The two had made no talk of breaking up. After all, they weren't speaking at all. What if she moved on? After all, the same thing had happened to Ivy... but Ivy was still going toward Alan, he could tell. Was their relationship destined to be a mirror of Ivy and Alan's?

Ulrich froze for a split second when he saw what was happening on the bridge. XANA-fied Odd and regular Audrey were in the middle of a huge fist-fight.

"Audrey!" He muttered, dashing to help her. But he wasn't quick enough. Odd had a grasp on Audrey, and Ulrich watched, horrorstruck, as they toppled over the edge of the bridge.

_+Confused+_

"What's taking them so long, Jeremie?" Alan meowed, scratching open the eye of a crab. it exploded.

"I don't know!" Jeremie was exasperated. "None of them are picking up their cell phones!"

"What are we going to do?" Yumi wailed.

"Get bigger?" Alan asked tentatively.

"Get bigger?" Yumi repeated.

"Okay," he meowed, and he turned into a giant cat, at least twice as tall as the crabs. The monsters all took one look at him and fled for their lives.

"Whoa," Yumi commented.

"Aren't I awesome!?" Alan meowed playfully.

"Sure, yeah, now where's that tower, Jeremie?" William said impatiently.

"Um... it's right next to you!" Jeremie said, furrowing his brow. "Don't you see it?"

"What are you talking about?" Aelita cried. "There are no towers around here!"

"Yes, yes there is!"

"No, no there's not!' Yumi replied crossly.

"Jeremie, I don't see a tower," Alan mewed timidly.

"Well it should be right in front of you," Jeremie pulled his hair. "Where _are_ they?!"

_+Decisive+_

Ulrich dove in. Audrey fought frantically, unable to breathe. Odd had her in his grasp, as though XANA wanted to kill two birds with one stone. He was sinking like a rock, and he held her arms behind her back tightly so she sank with him.

Audrey kicked and fought to no avail. The growing darkness looked so peaceful...

Ulrich reached them only moments after Audrey blacked out. The thing was that XANA hadn't anticipated that humans _do _tend to faint when they're near drowning, so Odd had also. Ulrich knew they were too heavy for him to bring to the surface. He had to bring them up one at a time. But what if one drowned while the other was being taken to the surface? He'd have to take the one with smaller lungs first.

Ulrich grabbed Odd's scrawny arms, sadly glancing at Audrey. _I'll be right back, _he silently promised as he swam to the surface.

_+Rushed+_

"Jeremie! They could be in danger!" Aelita said frantically. "What do we do? Where's the tower?"

"It should be five meters south of where you are."

Alan ran forward tentatively. Touching the air with his nose, he entered the tower.

"How-?" Yumi started.

"Our friend XANA has revenge up his sleeve. He made the tower invisible!" Jeremie said. Aelita ran inside and began the short journey to the top.

_+Relief+_

He looked around everywhere, but there was no sight of her, and the moonless sky wasn't helping. It was stupid! Why had he left her all alone, floating to the bottom of the ocean, while he rescued Odd? He _loved_ her, and all Odd had done was get them into a fight that would leave a big fat scar on their relationship... unless that relationship ceased to exist because his drowning girlfriend was lost in the growing tides of water. His heart plummeted at the fact that she could be dead.

_Are we too late? Did XANA succeed in killing his own daughter?_

He sighed with relief when they were engulfed in the Return to the Past.

_+Joy+_

Audrey was sick of this. She hated fighting with Ulrich (even if he deserved it). She sighed. Maybe she should've allowed him to explain... what if what she'd seen was misunderstood? She could be fighting with-

"Whoa!" The beep her phone made signaling she had a text message startled her.

**meet edj uv trak feeld plz**

(for very weird people who can't read txt and IM:)

**Meet at edge of track field please.**

Only one person could've sent that. Audrey touched her blue cat necklace and turned into a cat.

"Where are you going, Audrey?" Scraps lifted his head.

"Meet my boyfriend. I'll catch you a mouse on the way back," she said.

"Thanks," he licked her ear half-heartedly in parting and she trotted down the hall to meet her boyfriend.

Ulrich was waiting for her on the familiar green blanket. She padded over and sat next to him quietly; he jumped when she turned into a human again.

"I hate it when you do that," Ulrich stated cautiously, blushing slightly.

"That's kind of the point," she said, looking up at the starry sky. There was no moon, just the small pinpricks of light that spattered like paint across a black easel.

"Um, it's a pretty night," he commented.

"Did you call me out here to waste my time?"

"No..."

"So- what?"

"Audrey, it was all an accident. She slipped out of my grasp before I could stop her... and..."

"That's better."

"What?"

"You're forgiven."

"O- oh," Ulrich timidly put an arm around her shoulders but she didn't hesitate to lay her head on his shoulder.

After a long pause, Audrey spoke. "Have you ever noticed that stars look like tiny specks of light that you could just reach up and touch, but then you try and you can't?"

"Yeah," he said.

They sat in silence for a while, just peaceful silence, when suddenly Audrey's phone rang. She sighed.

"Hello? What?! But... yes... we'll be right there!" She hung up and dragged Ulrich to sitting position.

"What's up?" 

"Ivy woke up! They're going to let us see her!"

_+Shock+_

"Ivy!" Audrey burst into the room. This is what she saw:

Ivy was sitting up in bed, a large bandage on her head. She had a lost look on her face. Yumi and William were sitting side by side in a chair on one side. Alan sat alone on the other with his face buried in his arms and his shoulders shaking; he was crying. Aelita had a hand on her shoulder from where she stood next to Yumi. Odd was sitting on the bed next to her. Jeremie was seeking refuge behind his laptop. To sum it all up, everyone was looking depressed.

"Who died?" Audrey raised an eyebrow.

"Who... are you?" Ivy said, looking straight into Audrey's eyes.

**OMG! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN!!!??? You won't find out for a while because I said so. However, I'm the writer, I know all, so it's not as suspenseful for me. Oh, I forgot: this is THE END!!! Don't worry, just wait for the second in the Night Sky trilogy:**

'**Moonlight'**

**Starlight-Burst**


End file.
